


The Path to your Heart

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), The Path (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cult, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Or Is It?, These two need love more than anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Lucas moves to New York after the events that took place in Denmark. Things aren’t going as well as he would hope, but the lure of a little market tug at his heart, reminding him of home. Especially after meeting Cal Roberts. How will the two broken men get on with one another? Has fate lead them down this path?
Relationships: Lucas (Jagten)/Cal Roberts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: EatTheRare 2019





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas needed a change. The swirling black memories of the life he’d once loved - the only one he’d known - haunted him. The only good left in Denmark was his son, Marcus, and one friend. He’d lost his ex-wife, then his girlfriend, his friends ...everything. Even his beloved dog had been taken. What was left was a broken man, albeit, a strong one. But even the strong have moments of weakness; such was human nature.

Life could be cruel, even to those with big hearts and bright minds. Lucas had both, all wrapped up inside a warm, handsome shell. A shell that was very much feeling empty. He decided that since his son was off to University with plans to eventually move to the States, he should go first. 

New York. It was one of the most spoken of cities and it appeared to be a large melting pot, as it was called, one with lots of opportunity. That is what he needed. A chance to start over.

Bags packed, just the essentials, and a modest savings, Lucas bid what loved ones he had left a farewell and then departed for a long journey to come. It wasn’t one that was merely about finding a new place and career, but one about finding himself again. He wasn’t the man that nearly everyone in his former home thought him to be - despite being declared innocent - he was a good man with a bad past. 

At first, it was a complete culture shock, but he pushed through and rented a hotel room or efficiency on the outskirts of the city. It was close enough he could walk there or take the subway. There were so many ways to get around, but his apartment search wasn’t going the best and really, he wanted some place quiet, close to nature, but perhaps within a community of like minded people. Friendship…  _ hygge _ , was something he missed and had for some time.

A month had passed and he was working wherever he could, hoping to maybe find some sort of a teaching post if possible, or just anything steady. Working day labor or a temp agencies paid his room but he wasn’t making much more than that and he only had so much in savings. Being from another country made it harder. As he contemplated his next move, he felt disheartened. Had he made a mistake? Was he on the right path? 

His walking lead him to what looked like a farmer’s market - an old brick building in the city center. It had a unique looking eye on it, but that hardly mattered; New York was unique and rich with all sorts of art and symbolism. It wasn’t that which caught his sad, honeyed gaze. It was a large basket of fresh fruit. Silly as it was, it reminded him of home. A large basket of fresh fruit surrounded by happy, smiling faces. A few of the attendants even smiled at him and he in return, smiled back.

It was refreshing, even if they likely just wanted his business. Lucas was lonely… and hungry. He was about to go over and maybe see just how much better or worse his English was, when he spotted a large cathedral right across the road. The comfort he’d felt dissipated just as quickly as it had arisen. He began thinking of last Christmas in Denmark, about the performance from the children in the Cathedral back home, of little Klara. 

How had it all gone  _ so wrong _ ?

When tears began to prick his eyes, he turned away, walking off to a large tree nearby, leaning against it. He was mostly out of sight but being next to the tree grounded him somehow. Lucas just needed to collect himself before going back into that market. 

Cal Roberts was walking through the rows of fresh produce, smiling and stopping to chat with a young, rosy-cheeked 1R, and had just picked up a ripe tomato when in his periphery something caught his eye. He saw a man leaning against a tree, just on their property, with a familiar look of pain on his face. He appeared lost, and grief stricken. 

Cal excused himself to the novice, and taking the fruit with him, walked with a purpose over to the stranger. His heart was leading him there. Lost souls in pain were his calling, and the closer he drew, the more he seemed to feel the sorrow pouring off this man in waves.

“Pardon me. My name’s Cal, I work here, you look like you could use a hand, or maybe just a friendly face,” he said in a soothing voice, palm outstretched, his blue eyes soft and body language open. A faint but warm smile curled his lips upward, not coming on too strong, giving space for the stranger to come to him, or refuse if he didn’t wish to be approached. 

Lucas removed his glasses, trying to conceal the tears there. With a sniff, he managed a smile but it didn't meet his eyes just yet. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the conversation. He did, but trust was something he was in short supply of, since everything that had happened in Denmark. Nonetheless, Lucas extended his calloused hand, clearing his throat, hopeful. When he spoke his words were heavily accented, making it apparent that English wasn't his first language. "Ja, hej. Hello, Cal. I am Lucas. I very much appreciate that. I was just preparing to come in and buy some of your fantastic fruits." 

Cal took his hand and pumped it with a firm, welcoming shake, squeezing gently before releasing. “Of course. Well, you’ve come to the right place. We have fresh, organic produce, all grown by our members both here at the city center, and at our main campus upstate a ways. Lucas, would you like a cup of tea or some water first? Seems like maybe you saw something that...caused you some distress, if I’m not being too presumptuous?” he said, quieting his voice so as not to bring any attention to them as he led him up the sidewalk. He turned to look at the taller man, eyebrows raised in concern, noting the way he carried himself, the defensive, almost fearful posture, and his heart went out to him.

It was not fear as much as it was caution, Lucas was strong and capable, but he'd gone through so much. His emotions had driven him to headbutt the man in the grocery store, and even beat his once close friend, Theo. He'd yelled at Nadja, his ex girlfriend, but it had all been the actions of a sad, stubborn, man pushed to his limits. New York was a fresh start, he hoped, but he couldn't silence the echoing screams of the past. 

Yet, here was a stranger offering kindness, Lucas' heart overrode his hesitation and he nodded, smiling. "A tea would be wonderful, yes. Thank you, Cal and then maybe you can explain what you mean by campus. Either way I look forward to trying your fruit." 

“I have some inside. In my office, and of course, I’ll explain more. Just this way, Lucas,” Cal said, jogging lightly up the stairs of the brick building and down the narrow hallway as Lucas followed. 

"Okay, thank you, Cal."

Cal opened the double doors to his workspace and waved the man inside, closing them behind him and then gliding quickly to an electric kettle he had on a bureau. “Please sit down. There are some apples, grapes, bananas from our garden. I’ve got some fresh bread in that bag from the bakery downstairs too. Help yourself,” Cal said, gesturing to a chair opposite his desk and a basket of fruit and small bag that sat a top.

With a nod, Lucas picked up a piece of bread and an apple. He set them down, waiting for the tea with which to enjoy his bread. "You are being very kind, it has been a long time since anyone has shown me this," he said, looking down at his fingers for a moment. 

When Lucas glanced back at Cal, he saw that same eye symbol again. He didn't ask, not yet. 

Cal took two mugs and opened a basket of tea, glancing up at the Meyer Eye on the wall and back at Lucas. 

“You like green tea, Lucas?” he asked. He could sense the uncertainty, and of course, anyone who’d never seen the Eye before would wonder what it was. First things first. No need to rush.

Lucas was curious mainly, he was still learning the culture. The States were vastly different from Denmark. "I admit I have never had it before, but tea and Kaffe both are very good," he answered with a smile. 

Cal grinned. “I’m afraid I have no coffee to offer. But tea, I have in plentiful supply.” He placed two bags into the mugs and paced as he waited for the water to boil. “I detect an accent, Lucas, is it Norwegian, Danish…?” he guessed, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Tea is very nice, thank you," Lucas said, not upset that there wasn't any coffee. At the mention of his accent, he chuckled. "I see I have not fooled you with my perfect American accent."

Lucas loved joking and being light hearted, as he was with the kids in Denmark, his friends, even Nadja. Smiling warmly, he nodded. "Danish, ja. I am from Denmark. You have a very good ear."

Cal laughed heartily from his belly, a hearty, full-bodied laugh that came out a bit hoarse and deepened the lines around his mouth and eyes. His shoulders dropped and entire body relaxed as he did so, something he seldom did voluntarily, but there was something about Lucas that put him at ease, a genuine wholesomeness about the man that warmed him even at this early juncture. 

“Well, I was speculating at first maybe Brooklyn, but I thought perhaps that wasn’t right,” he chuckled, picking up the kettle as it whistled with readiness. He poured the boiling water into their cups and set it back, taking a seat as the tea steeped. 

Lucas felt lighter, relaxed, his smile widening to show off his sharp, long teeth. When he was happy, it radiated off of him like sunlight spreading across a dark, cold meadow, warming and brightening almost everything it touched. It seemed as though Cal was the same way, at least in Lucas' mind. 

"Brooklyn is a very good guess though, Cal. Very close," Lucas chuckled. 

Leaning back in the chair, Cal sighed and smiled, face quirked with curiosity. “You’re probably wondering what the eye is about, I’m guessing, and what we do here. We’re a faith-based movement, and I’m the...well, for lack of a better word, I’m one of the leaders,” he said, tilting his head to gauge what sort of reaction that might get from Lucas. 

There wasn't any judgement on Lucas' face, only curiosity. He, himself, had once identified as religious - Catholic. He looked at the eye again and then back to Cal as they waited on the tea. "I was wondering, yes. I did not want to pry," he said, an almost apologetic look in his eyes as he removed his glasses, wiping a bit of dust from them before putting them on again. "I have been a leader of sorts. It is very tiring but rewarding work, isn't it? What faith is your movement, if you do not mind a but more prying since we have opened the lid."

Lucas moved a feathery strand back from his brow as he leaned forward on the couch towards Cal, clearly interested in hearing more. 

"Everyone is looking for something, some kind of hope, with the tragedies, injustices, all the sadness spreading through the world today. We believe there’s an answer to that, that the answer is found in something we call The Light. It’s very much like what Catholics call God, but it’s different. The Light is all powerful and lives and moves in those of us that choose to believe and allow it inside. All this darkness and evil in the world…we believe there’s a garden waiting for us at the end, one where we’ll all live together in harmony and love,” Cal said, his voice deep and rhythmic, steady and strong. He flattened his palm on the desk, glancing at the clock and pulling the teabags out of the cups so they wouldn’t over steep.

Lucas listened, still not sure what the Light was, but he was intrigued, mostly by the way Cal was speaking and the passion in his words and eyes. He was truly amazing, that much he could tell even in this short time. 

“Try it. Shouldn’t need sugar, but here’s some if you like,” he said, nodding to a small covered jar with a tiny silver spoon inside at the corner of his desk. 

"Thank you," Lucas said, blowing on the tea. He loved sweet things, but he wanted to try it without first, to be respectful. He sipped it after blowing on the tea and hummed. "It is good. Very good, but maybe just a little sugar."

“Of course, yes,” Cal encouraged, pushing the jar closer to him with long, slender fingers.

Lucas licked his lips and added some sugar, stirring. "The garden. Is it like heaven? I enjoy spending time in nature. I've hunted there, but only for food, not for sport."

Cal rubbed his smooth jaw and leaned back, crossing his legs. “We believe it’s a place like many think of paradise, yes. No pain, no tears, just love, beauty, joy, and most importantly a place sheltered from what comes at the end.” Blue eyes flickered over Lucas, and he took a sip of the tea, observing him. 

"That sounds...wonderful. I admit I have not experienced anything like that here on earth in a long time," Lucas admitted, having another big sip. He took a bite of his bread, strong teeth tearing through easily. 

After a pregnant pause, he noticed Cal looking like he was going to speak, so he looked at him, his eyes beckoning. 

“You seemed distressed before. Was it something that happened recently, Lucas?” Cal asked softly.

Lucas looked down at his tea, searching for a way to explain. "I was reminded of home today when I saw the cathedral and the fruit stand. I miss it but cannot go back. It is very unlike the garden you have mentioned now… at least for me."

“We all have something that haunt us, but the truth can’t stay buried forever. Sooner or later we have to face the things in our past. We may never be able to return to the past, but we can heal and make it right. Were you wronged, Lucas?” he asked. He had a fifty/fifty shot, and from the look of pain in the man’s strikingly gold eyes, there was betrayal there. A gutting loss, and he was certain he was right.

Telling a stranger - even albeit a kind and handsome one - wasn't in his plans, but there was a resonance in Cal's voice. In his eyes. Leaders and clergymen often spoke of things like that but never with such conviction. Not in Lucas' experience anyway. He finished his bread with one more bite, chasing it with tea as he thought. 

"I...I have. Last year. I was wrongly accused..hunted in a manner of speaking… for something I did not do. My whole town, friends, and family did not believe in me. Even after being proven innocent," he said low and quiet, his voice breaking towards the end as his eyes once again watered. "They want me dead, you see. Friends I grew up with and loved."

Cal felt moved by the emotion and pain in this man. Even though they only just met, there was something in him that he saw...that he felt… calling to him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the image of Steve on the wall. 

“That sounds devastating. To have people you trust and love all betray you, turn their backs on you. I’ve experienced similar, and while I can’t know your experience, I see how much grief you carry from this. It’s too much for one man, and it looks like you’re still hurting. How long have you been here in New York?” he asked gently, taking a sip of his tea.

Lucas looked at the photo Cal had focused on, wondering how the man in the photo related to what they were talking about and if he had betrayed his new friend. He didn't ask. "Yes. Tak… thank you, I mean," he said, having another sip of tea. "I am. My son is further away from me and I miss my boy. I've been here for one month. I am in a hotel, trying to find a place I can afford."

Blue eyes grew larger, and Cal leaned forward again, his face the image of pure sincerity. “I hope I’m not overstepping boundaries here, but we have rooms here, private, open, available, furnished. I would love to invite you to come stay with us, at least until you can get on your feet and find your own place. Let me tell you, finding an apartment in New York City is no easy feat, even for a native,” Cal said, smiling broadly. The edges of his eyes crinkled warmly, dimples deepening in his tanned cheeks. 

“Do you work around here, or have you found a job yet?” Cal asked

Lucas's lips parted in utter surprise. Cal seemed like an angel sent to him or maybe sent to one another. He smiled, authentically, and with a resounding warmth. Maybe a bit of his Danish culture did exist here. "Thank you, Cal. If...I would not wish to put you out but if you have many rooms I would earn my keep. I have been doing temporary work but my specialty is teaching. I taught in Denmark but do not have a license here as of yet." 

“A teacher? That’s a valuable skill to have around here,” Cal nodded, furrowing his brows in seriousness. “I can definitely use the help, and I don’t think there’ll be any problem finding work for you.” Cal paused for a bit, examining Lucas with a thoughtful look on his face before starting again.

"Yes," Lucas said, smiling. "I would do whatever I can to help you. You have been so kind to me in such a short time."

“Are you busy this afternoon, Lucas? I think I’d like to show you something, if you’re free,” Cal said, patting the desk. “We have a campus just outside the city, in the country upstate about forty minutes. It’s a gorgeous property, we have gardens there, animals, grow vegetables, weave fabrics. It where the movement started. I think you might like it better. Come with me and see, and then you can decide, yes?”

He took a bite of the tomato he’d brought in with him, savoring the flavor as it burst upon his tongue. It was perfectly ripe, the best blend of tangy sweetness and firmness.  Lucas' eyes focused on Cal's mouth, licking his own lips subconsciously. He forced himself to stop staring and met his eyes. Helvede they were striking and beautiful. 

"I am, ja. I would like this. It sounds very peaceful."

Lucas finished his bread and his tea, keeping the fruit for later. What an interesting and surprising day it had turned out to be. 

Cal felt it, a spark between them, a connection. It was there, and he knew he had a gift for connecting with people. Persuading them, but with Lucas there was something he felt drawn to himself. Maybe it was nothing. He was a man who followed his gut impulses though, and right now his gut was telling him to take in this tall, strikingly attractive Dane with his clouded, sad aura but pure smile.

Finishing his own tea, Cal rose. “Let’s go then, shall we?” he said enthusiastically, gesturing for the door and leading the way.

***

Roughly an hour or so later, and a lot of small talk, Cal’s blue Prius pulled through the gates of the Meyerist compound and onto the lush, picturesque campus. He drove slowly down the gravel streets, parking finally amongst an area of both communal and private bungalows.

“We have some new empty cabins at the end here, nice and quiet. I’ll show you, and then we can take a walk around the campus,” Cal said. Once they both got out of the car, he looked over at Lucas with an arched brow and a smile, gauging his reaction. Perhaps too soon to tell. 

Lucas's warm amber eyes took in the scenery, a smile present there and on his lips. It was beautiful, like something from the back of a postcard. It was apparent all over his face as he turned back to Cal. "This...this is beautiful. It reminds me of home a little, honestly. I would love to see more."

Placing a hand on Lucas’ shoulder, he squeezed gently and then patted him before chuckling lightly. “I was really hoping you’d say that. Come on, I’ll show you the cabin and then the rest of the place.”

With a nod, Lucas smiled, enjoying the touch. It had been so long since he'd felt that from anyone other than his son, which of course was a different sort of affection. They headed off, towards the cabin, and by the time the tour was over, Lucas was convinced. 

"I would love to stay here. I will be much help to you. As for my things, I do not have many back at the hotel to get," Lucas said, as they exited the cabin once more. 

“We have large vans here...how about I give you a ride back, let you pack, and when you’re ready, give me a call and I’ll send a couple of my guys to give you a ride and lend a hand? Moving can be a pain even if you don’t have much. I’ll be with them,” Cal offered, and as he did, unconsciously flexed a thick bicep as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

Lucas's eyes couldn't help but focus right in on Cal's muscular bicep. He himself was muscular, but more long and lean, whereas Cal was bulkier and more defined. He chastised himself inwardly but still reached out to clap a gentle hand on the movement leader's shoulder to show his appreciation. Firm, solid. Oh wow. He felt a jolt surge through his body and his eyes nearly glowed like sun-illuminated honey. "Thank you, yes. How will I ever begin to repay you for your kindness?" 

“Oh, I’m sure I won’t have trouble finding a way. The Light always provides,” Cal said, his voice deeper then, but his curled into his now familiar smile to lighten it. He felt more comfortable around Lucas, easier, less like he needed to be guarded. The Dane had an affability and warmth that felt so good to be around. And he was certainly very easy on the eyes. Cal felt his cheeks heat as the thought passed through his mind, and he licked his lips before turning. 

“Let’s show you the rest of the compound, shall we?” he said invitingly.

“I’m willing to do whatever you need,” Lucas said, and his tone was huskier, with a gravelly richness that hinted a more than just a friendly attraction. He cleared his throat, smiling back, also entirely comfortable around Cal in ways he’d not felt in a long time with anyone else. Not even those he’d known for years. 

“Yes, please. I am sure there is much more than I have seen and I do want to see it all. If you have the time of course. I know being a leader requires many sacrifices. Do you live here also?” 

Cal felt a jolt of electricity between them; he knew when someone was attracted to him, and was familiar with the lustful looks he’d occasionally get from women and men, looks he’d usually shrug off or use to get whatever it was he needed from them. At the moment though, he found himself preening a little under the attention from the tall, exotically handsome Dane. The man needed him, needed his help, was vulnerable, and he wanted to help him. It didn’t hurt, of course, that there was, as it seemed right now, a mutual attraction. Cal was very good at reading people.

“I do, as a matter of fact. Just up here a little bit. I’ll show you. My home is not far from my office, by the sanctuary. I find I need to be close by, as a point of convenience, of course. My door is open, always, to you, so it’ll be good for you to know where you can always find me,” he said with a warming smile as they walked. 

Lucas looked over at Cal, removing his glasses to clean them briefly before putting them back on as he smiled crookedly. "Thank you," he said, his tone a rich timber. "As I have no friends, I hope to get to know you much better. I would love to cook for you something from home. If that would be okay. I am not as good as my mor but I do okay."

Cal put his hands in his pockets and nodded. “Well, you’ll have access to the freshest ingredients, to be sure. I’d love to try your cooking. I dabble in a bit of it myself, in fact at the risk of bragging, my vegetarian lasagna is kind of legendary around here,” he chuckled. “And yes, we are vegetarian here. We have animals for milk, eggs and cheese though, all very well cared for and loved. Certainly no judgement though if you do eat meat, but you’ll need to get some in town,” Cal added.

"Oh, I did not know this. I would not want to disrespect your community. When I cook for you, it will be without meat," Lucas assured. He would eat meat in town or get lunch meat there; Cal had been so kind to him that he'd be sure to stay within the guidelines, even if he was a meat eater himself. 

“Here’s my home, as you can see you’ll be quite close,” Cal gestured to a small, humble white house. “And up there is my office, the sanctuary is just past that, where we hold most of our services.” A large red barn loomed in the distance, and between them, another ranch style building with large pane glass windows.

Lucas looked from Cal's home to the barn, and back. "This is very cozy and beautiful. I keep saying thank you but I know that is not enough," he chuckled lightly. The Dane still had many questions but he chose one for now. "How long have you been here?"

The sun was lower in the sky now, as it was the afternoon, and Cal squinted into the brightness, his tawny skin dewy with a glow from the warmth of the day. “My whole life, really. At least since I was five, so as long as I can remember. My own family was kinda rough, father abandoned me, don’t remember much about my mother, and Steve - Doc Meyer - adopted me as his own son. I grew up right here, on this very campus. All my memories are forged here, and every one of these wonderful souls you’ll meet are my own family. They do say family is who you make it, and it’s true, they are,” he mused with a smaller, slightly sadder smile on his face, lost in thought as he looked out over the horizon. 

Lucas watched Cal; he assumed it wasn’t often that he opened up, but then again he didn’t know him that well yet. He was happy he was sharing and wanted to do it in turn, but what he’d been accused of, well, it was something that would be explained in depth and in time. He reached out and rubbed Cal’s back, the muscles there pleasing. “That is a long time. I am sorry to hear about your parents. It is good that you have family here. I hope to find this too,” he said, removing his hand as to not be intrusive. “Five years ago, my family was my wife - now my ex - and my son, Marcus. Now I am here. It is hard. I hope you know that even leaders need someone to turn to. I would like to be this for you, if you will let me be.”

The warmth and strength of the hand on his back felt...so good. It was seldom if ever that Cal allowed anyone to touch him - anything more than a handshake or maybe a hug, of course - and where with others he might have been startled, or wary, with Lucas, he welcomed it. The edges of his lips fell slightly as Lucas pulled it away, but his head was turned away so the other man couldn’t see. 

Hearing him begin to open up in kind, Cal turned back, watching the lines of his face, his high cheekbones, the fullness of his broad mouth as he spoke, the curl of his tongue speaking a secondary language to him, and doing so very well. He was older than Cal by at least a few years, though it was tough to tell, Cal surmised at least five or seven years his senior. It may have contributed to the overall feeling of comfort the man’s presence seemed to give to Cal already, though they’d just met. 

Pausing before the sanctuary, Cal turned and smiled. “I am grateful for that, Lucas. And I can always use a good friend. You strike me as a very strong and wise man, someone I truly hope will become a good friend. I hope perhaps I can persuade you to take a look at a copy of The Ladder, and join us for our service on Sunday. As you’ll be staying here, it will be unavoidable that folks will want to talk to you about our faith. No one will force you into anything you don’t want, of course, but it’s something that I personally couldn’t live without. The Light has guided me and given me purpose and reason my entire life,” Cal said, blue eyes shining brightly as he spoke. 

"Do you have a Danish copy?" Lucas asked with a smile, though he could read english, it would be taken more to heart in his own language. He would read it, after all, look at what Cal and the Light had done for him so far. Maybe it was God, or just human kindness but it would be rude not to at least look into it all. "If not English will be okay too. I will be there Sunday, yes. Thank you for your kind words, Cal."

Cal rubbed his jaw. “I bet I can find it and print one for you. Come to my office with me. We’re trying to expand into different parts of the world, and that means translating The Ladder. We very well may have it in Danish,” he said, and took him by the arm, leading him towards the smaller building where his office was. 

"Thank you, I don't want to be a bother, you've been so kind already," Lucas said as Cal lead him. There was the touch again. It was comforting and powerful. Lucas himself was a leader and often had to be the "Alpha" but with Cal, he felt a balance there. 

Climbing the steps to his office, Cal unlocked the door and pulled it open, walking in ahead of Lucas finally and tucking the keys back in his pocket. “Make yourself comfortable. It’s a little different here, from my city office. I love it here best, I confess. It’s home,” he said, at his desk. He opened a small laptop and long fingers skittered over the keys as he sat and brought the machine to life. 

Lucas sat down across from him, strong forearms bracing on the table as he watched Cal. "It is very nice here. Cozy," he said, smiling warmly. He licked his lips, taking the office in and most of all, the man in front of him; it was safe to say that he was drawn in by Cal and this place. "It is the first time I've been comfortable since coming to the States."

Blue eyes flickered up to the handsome man across the desk, and Cal couldn’t stop himself from mimicking, the tip of a smooth, pink tongue running long the top of his upper lip quickly before sweeping his lower. He pulled two bottles of cold water from a cooler beneath his desk with one hand, passing one across to Lucas and opening the other swiftly. He was very thirsty, and he worked the cap off, taking a long swallow of the refreshing, cleansing fluid. 

Lucas watched, entranced, his heart beating a little faster in his chest. For helvede, Cal was… something truly extraordinary. He took a breath, calming himself. 

“It makes me happy to hear that, Lucas. I’d love to help you make a home and find a future here. Hmmm. Croatian, Czech, ahh here we go, Danish. We  _ do _ have it!” He smiled excitedly, and the sound of a printing buzzing to life across the room echoed in the modest, cozy room. “Printing now. It’ll be a few minutes,” he said, taking another long swig of water. 

"That is very kind, thank you," Lucas said and then grinned bigger, sharp incisors, gums, and dimples all on prominent display. He opened his water finally and tipped his head back, cheekbones and Adam's apple more visible now as he drank and heartily. He swallowed with a pleased smack and  _ 'ah' _ sound, setting it down. "That's great! I will read it tonight after getting my things. I wonder… what are you doing for dinner tomorrow night? I just would like to speak more about the Ladder and get to know you. If you are able and want to."

Cal blushed. Was this a date Lucas was asking him on? He felt warmth spread through his limbs at the idea, and he was more than just flattered. He was excited. Lucas was striking, not just good-looking and unique, but he’d catch attention around campus soon, and knowing he had an interest in Cal made him feel special. He smiled.

“I hadn’t planned anything in particular. Actually, I usually eat alone, to be honest. I uhh...get dinner from the cafeteria here and take it home or here in the office if I have work. We don’t typically go off campus to eat, mostly for dietary reasons. If you like, we can get a meal from the cafeteria and eat it at my home?” he offered. “That way we can be comfortable and talk at our leisure, that is,” he quickly added. He didn’t like eating in front of his followers - it showed weakness, he felt somehow, vulnerability - but with Lucas, he felt a more intimate connection. He thought he might be able to afford him that closeness. 

Lucas was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes? Good, good! I like this plan," he said, taking another sip of water as the printer continued on. He wondered why Cal normally ate alone but he didn't ask, he was mostly just happy to have…. a date? Lucas wanted it to be, but he wasn't going to presume so quickly. "Uh, so… what time should I meet you at the cafeteria? Do I need anything or to bring anything?"

“Say six o’clock? Meet me at home, we can walk there together and back. No need to bring anything, no money is needed. Just yourself and a good appetite. Though it’s all vegetarian, everything is delicious, trust me,” Cal said, and he got up and walked across the room to the printer to check on the copies. “I’m really glad you asked, too, Lucas. I’m eager to talk more with you,” he said softly. 

"Six is perfect and I have no doubt about this. Besides, a meal is made better with good company. You will see," Lucas assured and then finished his water. He was excited and happy for the first time in a long while. Standing, he walked over to where Cal was at, close but not invasively so. "There is alot I want to know and share too. Having someone to talk to is a gift."

Cal turned toward Lucas, not unhappy to have him so close, and didn’t bother moving though his proximity was closer than he’d normally let people get. “It’ll be good to talk this over with you once you’ve had a chance to read this. I’ll put it in a binder for you. I have a few here,” he said as the last pages came off, and reluctantly, he stepped away to retrieve a hole punch and empty binder from a nearby shelf.

Lucas didn't take offense, he just wasn't a man who sat for very long. "Thank you, Cal."

The binder was made from recycled cardboard and had a green Meyer Eye on the cover. It was normally used for Meyerist 1R training materials, and had the “Day in the life of a 1R” guide already in it, so he put the Danish Ladder pages in front.

“This is convenient because it has the lesson plan for the 1R’s in the back. That’s the first level of Meyerism...if you should choose to become a part of our movement. No pressure, of course,” he chuckled in a rough laugh.

Lucas smiled. "Already you all are different from others. Most like to pressure. I find it a comfort that you do not," he said, honestly. He'd lost a bit of faith in his own belief system due to everything that had happened. He took the offered binder and held it securely. "Well, I suppose I need to get my things so I can get settled. Then tonight I can begin reading."

Cal smiled. “I’ll drive you back to the city then, and you can just give me a call when you’re ready to move your things, maybe tomorrow? If that’s not too soon,” he said, once more reaching out and touching Lucas’ forearm. He found he could gauge a lot by how people responded to touch, but this time he wasn’t really doing it so much for that purpose. It was more that he wanted to. 

"It will not take me long," Lucas assured with a grin, placing his hand over Cal's for a moment as he held his eyes. He felt ensnared by them yet again and thought to himself that he could look there forever if Cal would let him. "The sooner I am settled, here, the happier I believe I will be."

Cal felt his breath catch it his throat at the connection clearly felt between them, and his eyes darted between Lucas’ eyes and his mouth for several seconds longer than he should’ve allowed, under his better judgement. 

“Agreed. Maybe we should get you back to the city then...quicker you get back, closer we are to getting you settled?” he said, smiling in a sincere way that reached his eyes, made his ears sway backwards, and warmed the space between them even more. 

“Yes, I think so too,” Lucas grinned, more eager now than ever to see what New York and Mereyism had to offer. Mostly, he wanted to know Cal Roberts better. Life had a funny way of turning around. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

With the help of Cal’s followers, Lucas got moved in and set up. That night he read the Ladder. He found it moving and inspired and decided he would certainly go to Sunday service. It was hard to shake what he’d been taught his whole life but again, his faith was more than shaken back home and the path to the ladder seemed to be a very loving and true one, so he didn’t seem the harm in exploring it further. 

First things first, however, he was going to meet Cal at the cafeteria and have dinner with him. Admittedly, he was excited. After a shower and shave, he dressed in brown slacks and a blue plaid button up and then headed to meet him. 

As soon as he walked in he was greeted by a sea of smiling faces. He saw Cal speaking with a slender brunette woman with long hair whose frown turned to a smile she saw Lucas. Lucas smiled back, not approaching but waiting instead. 

Cal and the woman walked over to Lucas, and the leader greeted him with a warm smile. 

“Lucas! Good evening, it’s so good to see you again. This is Sarah, one of the elders here. Sarah, this is Lucas, our new resident from Denmark. He and I will be having dinner together tonight,” Cal said, gesturing animatedly and rubbing Lucas’ back to make him feel relaxed.

Sarah reached for Lucas’ hand to shake it. “Well, it’s so great to have someone new here, especially from so far away as Denmark! Welcome! I’m sure it’ll be lovely having you around here,” she said, nodding.

Lucas did feel calmed by Cal’s touch and the fact that he touched him around others. He shook Sarah’s hand, smiling at them both. “Hej, it is very nice to meet you and to see you again, Cal. Cal has been very welcoming as has everyone. I feel a peace here that I used to know back home,” he said, wondering just briefly if she and Cal had been involved or were, not that it was really his business, he told himself. Besides, more than a few new recruits were giving Lucas an appreciative eye. “It is a different world here than in the city. I have never been much for big cities really.”

Just then someone called the woman, and she looked away. Turning towards them both, she squeezed Lucas’ hand and released it quickly. “It’s very different, but I think you’ll find everyone here equally welcoming. Don’t hesitate to find me should you need anything, alright? Now if you’ll both excuse me, it seems I’m needed elsewhere,” she said.

Cal nodded. “Of course. We need to get dinner anyway. Have a good night, Sarah,” he said as she hurried away.

“Goodnight,” Lucas said as she left and then turned to Cal. 

Guiding Lucas towards a large table at the back of the room, there was a small line at a buffet style table set up with large heated containers brimming with steaming, fresh food. 

“We have some portable glass to go containers in the kitchen I’ll grab,” he said, disappearing into the back room and reappearing a second later with said dishes. Handing one to Lucas, he smiled. “Now I’m hungry. Smells good.”

“It does, ja,” Lucas agreed, as he took the plate, and it really did smell wonderful. He smiled walking with Cal over to the buffet. The smiling faces and general happy energy of the room was comforting. “This is hygge. Very much a family with good times. I like it.”

Cal cocked his head curiously towards Lucas then. “Hoo-gah?” he repeated, trying to pronounce it the way he heard Lucas say it. “I think I’ve heard that before, but I never knew what it meant exactly. Is it a descriptive word, or a verb?” he asked, nodding and smiling in wordless greeting at a young man and labeling a vegetarian casserole into his dish followed by a good amount of greens.

“Your pronunciation is very good,” Lucas said with a big toothy grin as he began plating his food. “I believe a noun and if I am correct in the translation, an adjective but you are right in saying a descriptive word. It’s a feeling. A state of happiness and coziness.” 

Once their plates were loaded, he waited for Cal to direct him to his home so they could begin their evening together. Lucas was excited. 

After being stopped a few times to chat with a couple followers, Cal led him out of the building and down the sidewalk, across the grass to his home just up the way. 

“Have to sneak away when I can. It’s a blessing and a curse, being needed so much. But I can’t lie. I do love my job. My calling,” he corrected himself. 

“Even a calling has duties that are job like I would think,” Lucas said, casting a warm glance towards Cal as went inside once the door had been opened. “Teaching is like this too. On a smaller level though.” 

Cal nodded in agreement, and led Lucas to the dining room. It was modest, a small, humble home, appearing like it had been constructed somewhere in the seventies with its unique blend of wood paneled walls and thick carpeting, and when they first walked in they passed through the living room. To the right was the combined kitchen and dining room area; to the left, a bathroom and his bedroom. 

Setting his dish on the table, Cal walked straight to the stove and filled a kettle that sat there with water, setting it to heat. He took a teapot and two mugs down from the cupboard and began preparing to make them tea. 

“If you wouldn’t mind helping set the table, I have forks and spoons in the drawer right there on the left,” he grinned, gesturing with his chin to a drawer under the counter by the sink.

“Not at all,” Lucas said and then went to set the table. He smiled at Cal, looking at him occasionally he worked.“This is nice. Your home is very cozy. I have to say I have been looking forward to this.”

“As have I,” Cal said, and after he placed the filled tea infuser in the warm teapot, he carried the cups, some agave, and spoons to the table. 

Soon the tea was ready too, and they sat down to eat. Lucas stopped to roll up his sleeves, his muscular, vein lined forearms bulging as he rested them on the table. 

Cal was prepared to begin his prayer when he noticed Lucas’ forearms and became distracted. He stared at them a little too long, licking his lips unconsciously, before remembering himself. 

“Oh. Uh, normally I would say my...uhh… our prayer blessing before we eat. Would you be offended if I said it now?” He asked. 

Cal’s eyes on him didn’t go unnoticed or the lick of his perfect mouth. Lucas sniffed a little lusty snarl, minute but there. He cleared his throat. “Hm? Oh! Right. Of course not, Cal, I would not mind at all,” he said and clasped his hands together, lacing them. He wasn’t sure how it would go or if he needed to close his eyes so he waited. 

Cal reached across the table to clasp Lucas’ hand, and closed his eyes, chin raised as he spoke in a reverent, soft tone.

“Thank you for giving us this bread, to sustain us and our bodies, so that we may have the energy to create a more beautiful world, and break through our blocks and barriers in this life, and ascend the ladder of enlightenment, so that someday, we may be free of these earthly forms, and live together as light in the garden. We express deepest gratitude for this day and every day, for the gift of this passage, and that we have found the ladder. There is one spirit, who’s name is truth.” 

As Cal finished, he opened his eyes and smiled. He released Lucas’ hand with a squeeze and picked up his fork, taking a deep breath. “That wasn’t too much, I hope? Anything like what you expected?”

“Not at all. It wasn’t too much. I wasn’t sure what to expect actually,” Lucas chuckled, already missing the warmth of Cal’s hand on his own. He picked up his fork and took a bite, hoping it would comfort him more if he started eating first. He was surprised at how good it was, simply because he wasn’t a vegetarian. “This is very good! It’s delicious!”

“Vegan lentil ‘meatballs’ with a coconut curry sauce, from what they told me. It’s amazing what nutritious, delicious food you can make with plant based ingredients, really,” Cal commented, and took a big mouthful, humming with delight. Lucas had another big bite as well. 

“We have great cooks, too. It’s great.”

After he’d swallowed, he thought about what Lucas had said about the prayer. “I’m glad it wasn’t too heavy for you, the prayer that is. And, I’m curious to hear your thoughts on the Ladder, if you had a chance to read some of it,” he added, looking up at the other man. 

Lucas rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “I’ll be honest. It’s hard to let go of the things I’ve known since I was a young lad. But the book moved me in a way I was not expecting. I felt… peace. Not just the book but here in this place and especially now with you. I see the Light in you, Cal,” he said with honesty. He had a sip of his beverage, licking a stray drop from his full lips. “But I can only imagine there are dark times too. I have them. My old religion never really did much to help me there. Maybe the ladder will. I suppose what I want to say is that I want to try. My questions are simply what is expected of me?” 

Cal was thrilled with this response from the other man. He was thoughtful, intelligent, had things he wanted to work on, pain to be dealt with, but he sensed the Light already there, just waiting to be drawn out. He nodded as he listened to Lucas, and after he’d swallowed a bite of food, dabbed the corner of his lips and spoke. 

“An open and willing heart and mind, really is all the Light asks, all I can ask. And it honestly sounds to me like you already have that. It’s very natural to grow comfortable with what you’ve done all your life, it’s that way for everyone. Change can challenge us though, to break past things that have maybe blinded us before. It doesn’t happen all at once, and it doesn’t have to, that’s the beauty of the rungs. You’re guided, step by step, and I can’t lie, it’s hard. It gets harder the higher you climb. But things get clearer, and on the other side is hope,” Cal said, his blue eyes shining wide and bright as he spoke. 

Lucas was utterly entranced. The way Cal spoke, the way his eyes gleamed like that? He felt his heart beat faster, thudding like a stampede of elephants in his chest. How could someone be so beautiful? The Dane didn’t know, but Cal was. No point in fighting it, he was smitten. 

Taking another bite, he wiped his mouth and smiled a big goofy grin, feathery chestnut strands hanging in his warm honeyed eyes. 

“With a guide like you, I know I will not fail, Cal. Thank you.” 

“There’s a test we sometimes give, it’s called the ode, to see if someone has the ability to receive the Light, but with you, I see absolutely no need for you to take it. I will be your guide, and we can start whenever you wish. As far as work goes, we can find that for you along the way too, but maybe give you a couple of weeks to start your training and get settled in here. You can shadow one of our teachers in a couple weeks if you like, to get your feet wet. What ages did you used to teach, in Denmark?” Cal asked excitedly, and dug back into his bowl of food.

“Thank you,” Lucas said with a nod as he had another bite and thought about everything. “Kindergarten, but before that I taught secondary education...high school, as you all call it here,” he answered, having a sip of his drink. “You have been so kind. And I am having a great da— night with you tonight,” he said, nearly calling it a date. Was it a date? He still didn’t know but he was patient and stubborn. Which meant persistence if there was interest, but never force.

Cal picked up the cue of the unfinished word immediately - date - and felt his cheeks warm. Was he blushing at the idea of having a date with this man? Well, Lucas was handsome, older, with that sexy accent, and he couldn’t deny that the way he looked at him from time to time made him feel things. It was flirting, yes, it had been flirting. He didn’t need to reason it away.

He found he didn’t want to, not at all. 

Cal licked his lips and darted a look up at Lucas. “I think we’re two adults, grown men that can admit to this being somewhat of a date, though I think we certainly have much to talk about beyond what I think is a strong mutual attraction,” he said with some confidence, and smiled, the dimples in his cheeks deepening as he did. Cal did know when and how to be charming, and as he smiled, he made direct, bold eye contact, long lashes fluttering over big blue eyes. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Lucas said, feeling his own skin heat up with the way Cal was looking at him. He smiled, leaning onto the table a little, his body language indicating the need for more intimacy. He was utterly enthralled. “I was hoping this was a date but I didn’t want to assume. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, you know? There is a lot beyond this date but I cannot lie and say I don’t find you very handsome. Your eyes alone…”

Lucas chuckled, his own dimples prominent, as well as the laugh lines in his face. 

Cal exhaled, nostrils flaring, before chuckling along with the other man. “Tell me more about yourself. I want to know more about this handsome man that’s entered my world. Have you ever been married? Family?” he asked, taking another bite of food as he watched Lucas admiringly.

Lucas was the one to blush then. He had a sip of his drink and nodded. “I was married to a woman named Kirsten. She left me for another man and got custody of our son, Marcus. He’s a man now though,” he said, and a glimmer of both pride and sadness flashed in his eyes briefly. He cleared his throat. “He’s a good boy, at University. A good hunter too, like me, I’ve been told.” 

Cal caught the sadness and felt a pang in his heart. “All grown, but still your little boy, I’m sure. Hard to let them go. I’m sorry about your wife, too. You deserve better...relationships can be so complicated sometimes. But I’m glad you’re here. And perhaps someday Marcus can come visit you here,” he said, reaching to touch Lucas’ hand again reassuringly. Long fingers, callused from hard work, caressed Lucas’ broader, darker hand, and squeezed. 

Lucas turned his hand so that they were palm to palm. He squeezed back, thumbing along Cal’s skin. His own was very much callused, but the touch itself sent a spark through him. “Thank you. It was hard but the only difficulty now is not seeing Marcus. He wants to come here to study. I want to work and save so that he can,” he said, smiling at Cal affectionately. “What about you? Any ex spouses or children?” 

Normally Cal kept his guard up, but the touch of Lucas’ hand combined with the feelings he felt stirring inside him had lowered his defenses, and a cloud passed over his own face this time as he looked down. “No. Never been married, no children. I...haven’t really had time for relationships really. Maybe I haven’t allowed myself to have time for them. It’s difficult being in charge and having people look up to you. I’ve had a couple of brief relationships here and there, but nothing serious,” he confessed a bit awkwardly. He felt embarrassed by it. It revealed vulnerability, imperfection, but looking back up into Lucas’ face, he hoped he’d see acceptance there. 

Acceptance was there. He offered Cal a reassuring smile. “Maybe it’s simply that this Light was waiting to send someone perfectly suited to you,” Lucas said, his tone calm and deep, honeyed and sincere. The Dane was fall personified, warm and cozy, full of love and a beacon for hope and change. He held Cal’s hand a little longer. “I do not want to be…. how do you say? Presumptuous, but maybe we can offer each other something we have not found in anyone else. I want you to know I am here for you, in any capacity.” 

Cal knew there was an authenticity there that was what had made him feel so comfortable immediately, and it was one of the many things that attracted him to Lucas. “And I, certainly feel the same for you. I do think the Light brought us together, Lucas,” Cal smiled. He poured them each more tea from the pot on the table, and pushed his plate away, as he’d finished eating. 

“Yes,” Lucas beamed as he removed his hand to take a sip of tea. He pushed his plate forward as well, thinking he wanted to make Cal smile as often as possible. “I would like to help you clean up if that is okay?”

Cal stood and picked up his plate and mug. “With only two of us, we should make light work of it. I’d welcome your help, sure, Lucas. I’ll wash, you dry?” he grinned over his shoulder. With a few short steps into the kitchen, he handed a clean, dry towel to the taller man and took the dirty dishes Lucas had been carrying, turned on the water, and began sudsing the two plates up, along with their forks and spoons. He darted a shy look over to the Dane, eyes wandering to his lips, and tried not to think about the way they had looked around the fork he was currently washing. He rinsed each item thoroughly and handed them to Lucas. “Just set them on the counter when you’re done, and I’ll put them away,” he said, his bicep flexing as some soap splashed up his arms. 

Lucas kept glancing at Cal too. From his profile, the slope of his nose, to the curve of lashes, and twist of his red lips. He didn’t miss his muscular bicep either or the rise and fall of his perfectly sculpted chest. “No problem,” he said with a goofy grin, putting it on the counter when he’d dried the first one. He playfully nudged Cal and did the next. “Simple things like washing dishes with someone is not appreciated enough, you know?”

The warm, solid weight of the other man felt good, as brief as the contact was, and Cal shuddered with pleasure internally. He masked it with a dry laugh. “It really isn’t, and it’s harmless fun in its own way...well...fun could be a stretch but, spending time with someone you like, anything can be fun, in my opinion,” Cal said, beaming broadly at the other man. He nudged him in return, a naked, shameless excuse at wanting to touch him again. 

“It can be,” Lucas said with a wink to Cal. Once they finished, he dried his hands and offered him the towel. He hoped their evening wasn’t over but he didn’t want to seem too pushy either. It was Cal’s house and he was a guest. 

Cal took Lucas by the hand gently to the living room, pausing as they stood in the center, in front of a large, wood carved eye that hung over a stone fireplace. The light cast a golden glow over Lucas’ sharp cheekbones and strong jaw, making his angular features look even more alluring than ever before. “I enjoy spending time with you a lot. I hope we can do it more, too,” he said, focusing again on the lush curve of the other man’s lips. 

Lucas noticed the glance to his mouth again and as such, he neared him, his own eyes going from eyes to lips and back. “I would love nothing more,” he said, his voice deep and raspy. He felt his heart hammering once more, just a twitch in his groin. It wasn’t just sexual attraction he felt. “I wonder if I may kiss you, Cal? I confess I have been thinking about it since we began this date.”

Since before that really. 

Cal nodded, licking his lips, and felt himself swaying closer to the taller man. Instinctively, his hands found Lucas’ chest and, palms splayed there, he stepped up so he was close enough to breathe the same air. Lifting his chin, he closed his eyes and drew as close as possible. “Yes,” he finally whispered, as though all the body language displayed might not be enough to indicate his willingness. 

God, was he willing. A familiar burning lust had begun to simmer and was now burning in earnest in his belly, and he was sure it burned into his fingers on the muscular, solid form beneath his touch.

Lucas wet his lips, his hand going to Cal’s chiseled jaw. He could feel the definition there. He was a beautiful, enchanting man, and the Dane felt giddy. Leaning in his kissed him softly, letting the press of their lips linger before pulling back to gaze in his eyes. “You taste like honey,” he said, whispering over his lips before he went back in for more. Nothing was rushed, he wanted to savor the experience, but lust was pooling tightly inside his core too, and oh how he wanted to devour him. 

Cal held so much tension in his body all day, every day, always playing the part for everyone who needed him, but with Lucas he felt he could be himself. He didn’t have to pretend. Sure, they were only just getting to know each other, and there was so much about him that the Danish man didn’t yet know, but that was in itself freeing. No expectations. He felt weight lift off his shoulders as he let himself sink into Lucas’ arms, and he let his own slide around the other man’s neck with a deep rumbled sigh into his mouth. Allowing his own to open, he licked inside Lucas’ kiss with equal hunger, his body heating up as he pressed into him.

Lucas groaned, his tongue sliding hotly with Cal’s, backing him against the wall as his hand moved up and under his shirt just to feel his skin. He removed his glasses, his hair a bit mussed, his lips red as they made out like teenagers. He was growing hard and his erection poked just about an inch or two above Cal’s groin. It was freeing and the Dane felt liberation and he felt safe. Wanted. It was unlike anything he’d felt before. “Cal,” he rasped, kissing the sharp angle of his jaw and then he went right back in for more, subtly rutting against him. 

Cal felt it, too, and rolled his hips slowly against Lucas, his own erection hard in his khakis, lost in the heat of their make out. The air felt humid around them, hot, and he began unbuttoning his own shirt when he heard a knock on the door, and his heart stopped. 

Knock knock knock

There it was again, and he pushed away from Lucas reluctantly, backing away as he tried to determine if he should answer or not. Lucas kept his hands to himself, confused. 

“Cal?? I know you have company but I need to talk,” came a voice through the door, a woman’s voice. Sarah.

“Fuck. It’s Sarah,” he whispered. “Just sit on the couch, it’s uhh, fine,” he whispered, tucking his shirt into his pants, but neglecting to button his shirt back up. He wiped his mouth and turned to the door.

“Okay,” Lucas whispered back, adjusting himself and going to sit on the sofa. Was Cal ashamed? Was there something with Sarah? He didn’t know, but he kept quiet. 

Opening it, he leaned in the door frame with a smile. “Hello, Sarah,” he greeted, coughing slightly.

“H-ha-hello, Cal,” the brunette answered, her eyes narrowing as she looked him subtly up and down the minute he opened the door. She paused at his open shirt, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, a red mark on his neck, and his shirt half untucked, but recovered quickly. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your...counseling meeting with our new resident, but there’s a slight situation with one of the other 1R’s. But uh, maybe, this can wait until tomorrow’s elder meeting, I didn’t, I suppose I just…” she said haltingly, and noisily craned to look around him with a smile at Lucas. 

“Oh, hello again, Lucas,” she called out from the doorway awkwardly. 

“Hello, Sarah,” Lucas said with a smile, but he could sense the tension. The comfort had dissipated. Shit. 

“Yes, Sarah, if it can wait until tomorrow that would be ideal, as we have a lot more material to cover tonight. Lucas read the Danish edition of the Ladder and has many questions,” Cal said sternly, blocking her from coming in any more and crossing his arms over his chest. He smiled brightly and nodded. “Tomorrow, yes?”

Unhappily, Sarah frowned at him, but nodded and backed away. “Fine. See you then. Goodnight. Goodnight, Lucas,” she called out pointedly through the doorway. 

“Goodnight,” Lucas called out to her, rubbing his chin as he leaned back and took a breath. Once the door was closed, he looked at Cal. “Is...everything okay? I hope I am not keeping you or causing problems of some kind.”

Cal closed the door behind him with a raised brow and grimace. “No, you’re not keeping me. Sarah means well. She’s one of the most revered people here, an elder, just below me but not by much. She has a husband, family, was raised here. Her family are founding members too. We grew up together. She can be a little...much, but she means well,” he finally said, not wanting to paint her in a bad light, especially if any of this got back to her. He trusted Lucas, of course, but one never knew who would hear what and when. There could be ears everywhere it seemed sometimes. And the Eye saw all. 

“Whatever it was she wanted can wait, you can be sure of that. Though, perhaps we were moving a little fast, I don’t regret kissing you, if that’s what you meant by your question,” Cal smiled. 

“I don’t want you to feel we’re moving too fast. I just haven't met anyone like you before,” Lucas said with an apologetic look. He was glad Cal didn’t regret anything though. And also glad Sarah was gone not that he disliked her. “I don’t regret it either but I am patient and am more than okay with taking things slow. I am not a man who only has sex on the first date and then disappears. I want to see how we can grow.”

Cal knelt in front of Lucas as he sat on the sofa, and took his hands, looking up at him with a deep sincerity. “I’m entrusted with your spiritual journey, and I’m developing these feelings for you, as well. But I feel a real connection, and I’m confident I’m the best person to lead your growth and guide you towards the Light. I just know we’ve been brought to one another for a greater purpose. Lucas, this, this is very good,” he said, placing one palm flat against his chest, over his heart. “The deeper we go, the more this will grow.”

Lucas was beyond moved. He reached out and placed his hand over Cal’s heart, his eyes warm. Hell, this was something ethereal. Something miraculous. He felt it in his heart and soul. “I agree, Cal. This is the most important journey of my life and us, that simply makes it all the more special. I am ready to start my life here. I am ready to learn about this Path and about you,” he said, his voice deep and rumbling, clearly sincere. “You are wonderful. I feel… blessed. If that is the right word.” 

Cal smiled, nearly beaming back at the other man. His new disciple and love. “You’ve put it perfectly, Lucas. Now, how about some more tea, and we can discuss more of your thoughts on the Ladder, as you read it?” he offered, standing and going to the kitchen to freshen their tea.

“Yes, thank you,” Lucas called out as he leaned over to get the bag he’d toted with him. 

Time seemed to be meaningless as they talked, Lucas having pulled out his Danish copy of The Ladder with notes, and Cal answering his every question thoroughly and patiently. He knew this material like the back of his hand, Steve’s entire life’s work, what he did to the men in his time working with the military, as a psychiatrist, and later when he left that life behind to seek the truth in Peru. 

Before either man realized it, it had become very late, the wee hours of the morning, and Cal offered to walk Lucas back to his cabin. 

As he left the man at his doorstep, they both felt a familiar tug, time and the meal and conversation had strengthened their closeness, and this time it was Cal to make the first move and lean in to kiss Lucas. 

He stood on tip toes and pressing his lips to Lucas’, inhaled deeply and darted his tongue to sweep over his full, lower lip sweetly. Lucas kissed him back, arms around Cal’s shoulders. 

“Goodnight, Lucas,” he said, breathily.

Lucas gazed at Cal like he was a god. An angel at least in his eyes. He smiled, removing his arms and softly stroking his cheek. “Goodnight, kaereste.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Cal’s slightly ruddy tan glistened in the sunlight with a dewy glow as he held his palms up, arms outstretched and face turned skyward. He’d just finished the Sunday message and led his followers in a rousing prayer to The Light, and as he paused for full effect, taking a few cleaning breaths in and out, feeling the energy in the room.

“One last announcement, we have a few new folks joining us in 1R this week, one of whom is a gentleman I brought in from our City center campus. He’s a schoolteacher moved here from Denmark, and I hope you all make him feel welcome, Lucas, to our family,” Cal said, gesturing to the tall, very strikingly handsome man seated. 

Lucas stood and gave a little wave. “Hello,” he said and then sat back down. Not sure if that was what he was supposed to do but did so anyway. 

Cal smiled and released the group with a blessing, inviting all to join him in the fellowship hall for tea and snacks. 

He sought Lucas out as he came off the small stage, embracing and shaking hands with the people that greeted him. 

“Your first service. I hope it wasn’t too long and boring for you?” Cal joked, rubbing his back kindly as he nodded at Sarah, who smiled back at them both and stared a bit too long at Lucas. 

“Not at all,” Lucas replied, looking over at Sarah with a smile though he wondered why she was staring. “You were and are incredible. The people love you.” 

Cal blushed, and caught Lucas by the elbow, looking around. He steered him out the back door, taking advantage of a momentary lull. “Come on. Come back to my house. They’ll all be in the dining hall for a little while.” 

***

Once he got Lucas inside the door to his home, he pressed him against the door, kissing him breathlessly. “I couldn’t wait,” Cal said with a smirk, his cheeks darkened and pupils wide.

Lucas grinned back, his hands on Cal’s waist, roving up his muscular back. He kissed him again, his tongue slipping inside his mouth to taste every corner of the sweet cavern. “I’m glad you could not wait. I wanted to be alone with you.” 

The rosy hue of Cal’s cheeks deepened further, and he nearly giggled. “I feel like a naughty teenager. We can’t stay away too long, but I just needed to.. To feel your body. At least a bit. Right? It just feels so good,” he exhaled, his own hands moving up the inside of Lucas’ tee shirt from the bottom, tugging the material up to bare his skin as his mouth slackened, whispering against Lucas’ open mouth. He slid his tongue against the Dane’s in answer to his own question, his thigh pushing between Lucas’ legs insistently. 

Not moving slow as Cal had said he wanted to before but Lucas had no problem at all with that. He and Nadja had become intimate on their first date. What was important was that they both admitted to wanting more and more was what Lucas definitely needed. He craved every bit of Cal Roberts. 

“You make me feel alive again,” Lucas rasped, sucking on Cal’s tongue, grunting into their passionate lip lock as he ground down on the movement leader’s muscular thigh. His hands slipped around to clutch his tight ass, kneading and pulling him closer into his body as the sounds of their kisses and groans filled the room. 

Cal was only too eager to feel more of him. Hooking a leg up around the other man’s, he practically climbed him, arching his back and moaning in lust as he scratched dull nails down Lucas’ back and offered his neck to be kissed. 

Lucas had never had a more passionate lover or potential lover in his life and hell, how he loved it. He was prepared to give Cal everything he wanted. Always. 

***

“Have you seen Cal?” Sarah asked Nicole, who had a baby on her hip. 

“Haven’t seen him or that hot new Scandinavian guy. They seem pretty...close,” she answered with a look in her eye.

Sarah sighed, wringing her hands. “It’s been almost an hour. Someone’s bound to ask for him.”

“Hey, hey. Why don’t I give Joy the baby, and I’ll go get some more uhh...towels. From the barn. Okay? If I happen to see him, I’ll let him know you’re looking for him,” Nicole suggested with a knowing smirk.

Sarah nodded. “Alright. We are low on towels,” she said, her face set with serious concern. 

“Say no more, sister,” Nicole reassured her, and handing the baby to her eldest, she set off in search of...more towels.

She immediately headed to Cal’s house, and saw a light on, but it was what she heard coming from near the front door that piqued her real curiosity. 

Tip-toeing, the brunette hid behind a tree, then approached the porch, then removed her shoes and brazenly padded up the steps to the door. Her eyes widened, and as she listened, her jaw fell wordlessly. Quickly, she scurried away, having absolutely no doubts what those sounds were. Or who they were.

Lucas had his shirt off, his hair mussed, lips kiss swollen from just how long they’d been making out. Like teenagers? Definitely. So much so that they’d both forgotten the time. “How far is okay?” he asked, his fingers tracing the waist and of Cal’s pants. 

Cal’s shirt was off too, and he was grinding against Lucas when he realized the time. “Fuck, oh fuck, what time is it,” he said, fumbling for his phone in his pants. Pulling it out, he saw he’d missed several texts from a worried Sarah. “Shit. We’ve been gone too long. We gotta go back, Lucas,” he said, quickly leaning down to grab his shirt and running to the bathroom to splash water on his face. 

“Come on, you can use the bathroom and straighten up. I’m sorry. It’s all fine just...uh, we’ll say you had a headache and I had to take you to the infirmary,” Cal said, though even he knew that sounded pretty unlikely for being gone two hours. 

Once again Lucas wondered why they needed to hide their budding relationship but he figured he could ask later and that Cal had his reasons. “Okay, skat. If this is what you need. I am sorry we are late,” he said and went into the bathroom to do just that.

***

Outside, Sarah walked to Cal’s house, having spoken to a completely scandalized Nicole. Moving cautiously, she hid behind a tree, then glided stealthily to the patio, crouching down until she could see through the window. Cal had the curtains askew just enough that she could see a very bare-chested, hairy, tanned and muscular Lucas running a hand through his messed up hair and slipping behind Cal to kiss him. Covering her mouth, her eyes widened in shock.

It was true...

***

They made it back to the hall without notice, or so it seemed and Lucas decided to let Cal do what he needed to. He did see more than a few people looking and talking. So strange. Why was everyone watching? 

Sarah was in a corner talking with Nicole when they both saw them at the same time. Nicole’s mouth dropped open, and when Sarah elbowed her, she quickly covered it with her cup of tea, while Sarah glared at Cal and made a beeline for him.

“I’m sorry, excuse me, Lucas, Cal, can I please talk to you for a minute?” she said, pulling Cal away from the other man. 

“I’m a little busy right now, Sarah,” Cal protested, pulling away from her.

“You’ve been a little busy all morning, wouldn’t you say?” she said tersely.

“Keep your voice down, Sarah. What the fuck is wrong?” Cal snapped at her, hiding his mouth with his hand as he turned towards her and away from prying eyes and ears.

The two slipped into the kitchen, which was empty now. “Nicole heard you, and I saw you. With Lucas, at your house!”

“And what business is that of yours or hers, Sarah?” Cal demanded, angrily. 

“It’s my business because you’re the leader here, setting an example, and you’re planning on leading that man up the rungs? I hope you understand what an enormous conflict of interest that is as the person in charge of this movement, Cal. You can’t be fucking around with someone like that and trying to guide their spiritual path!” she bellowed, her cheeks flushing with anger.

Cal slammed his hand into the wall. “Sarah, stay out of my life. You have no say in any of this! Lucas is none of your business. I’m not listening to this, and I will talk to Nicole. Both of you, stay out of this!” he said, giving her a warning look, and stormed out. 

When he laid eyes on Lucas, he took several calming breaths before he arrived. Laying a hand on his arm, he smiled up at him kindly. “We should go over more of the new material for the first rung later this afternoon, Lucas. Why don’t you head back to your cabin, and I’ll come and get you in about an hour, alright?” he said gently, squeezing him. “Everything’s alright, trust me,” he said, his voice softer.

“Okay,” Lucas said, his eyes full of concern. Cal’s reassuring squeeze and tone had helped but he just knew something was wrong. Either way, he had to trust him. He did, but trust after Denmark was sometimes difficult. Cal had been nothing but nice and helpful, he was not only his … lover of sorts but also his guide. 

“I will go to my cabin and wait for you, skat.” 

***

To say Cal was pissed off would be an understatement. He stood in front of the Eye in his living room and slowly inhaled and exhaled, a breathing exercise he employed to calm down, but it wasn’t enough. Yanking off his tee shirt angrily, he jogged up to the doorway of his bedroom and jumped up, catching the bars over the frame that he used for pull ups, and quickly, slowly, did a set of reps. 

That helped. 

He needed to get Lucas started on his 1R training. He’d get a quick shower and think about it there; it was where his head was clearest, where he could sort things out. 

On his way out the door to Lucas’, he tapped out a quick text.

On the way; dress for outdoor work. We’re going digging.

***

A short time later he was at Lucas’ doorstep, freshened up in a baby blue Meyer Eye tee and khaki slacks, a shovel and canvas backpack over his shoulder. 

Lucas answered, brown cargo pants, hiking boots, and a short sleeve tee shirt from college. He had a backpack, a hunting knife, and water. 

“Hey,” Lucas smiled, looking at Cal. He looked to make sure no one was watching and kissed him softly. 

Cal inhaled sharply at the kiss, pressing his palm lovingly over Lucas’ heart. God, he looked sexy. He smelled good, he felt hard, strong, the way he filled out that tee shirt, the way his hair fell loosely over his forehead, his glasses...Cal kissed him back, softly biting his lower lip to show him just how much he approved.

“Hey. Wow. Uhm, yeah...so...well, let’s go. We’ll take my car to get out to where we’re going. It’s a bit deep in the woods, off the trail where there’ll be some privacy. I can’t say any more about where I’m taking you or what we’re doing though, not yet, okay?” he said, smiling sweetly. He took Lucas’ hand and squeezed it before releasing and nodding to his Prius. “Come on.”

Lucas grinned, his skin darkening and ruddy. Cal looked beautiful, sexy, and so kissable. He wanted to do that again but also wanted to start learning. It was exciting for so many reasons. With a nod, he went with his beau to the Prius. “I trust you, kaereste.” 

***

It was a short drive up through the paved portion of the compound and down a gravel service road that wound through the back woods behind the populated area. There were acres and acres of land, and another turn took them to an even narrower path that went from gravel to dirt and grass. Finally, Cal stopped the car when the brush got denser, and left it in what looked like the last clearing before a small entryway into the forest. 

In truth the forest was all around them, natural beauty and quiet, the air so still. Once the electric car was turned off and they got out, all they could hear were the sounds of birds calling one another, the squirrels and their strange little chirps, and other wildlife. 

Cal popped the back open, took out his bag and shovel, and handed Lucas a large bottle of water while he latched one for himself to his belt. “You’ll need this later,” he smiled. 

Lucas had water in his bag too, but he took the offered bottle from Cal. He smiled and looked around, admiring the view. “I brought some too, and a few snacks in case,” he said, excited in all honesty. “Vegan friendly. I didn’t know if that was best or if we can eat but I have it if we need it.” 

The shorter man smiled. “Your sincerity in trying to start with a dietary change like that is to be commended. I’d like to show you - teach you - why it is that we practice mindful eating, so you know the reasons we do it and it can mean something personal to you. I’d never ask you to make a change or force you to do something for the sake of it. I can see that your heart is in the right place though, Lucas. That really, really matters, a lot. But for now, if you’re hungry for meat or eggs or milk, I’d rather you go ahead and eat those things until we get to that stage. It’s up to you.” He stood just to the side of Lucas and rubbed his firm, muscular back. 

“I chose it because I knew you would prefer it,” Lucas said, turning to cup Cal’s face. He was still eating meat. He just wanted to respect his lover and his preferences. Maybe eventually he would give meat up. “But it means a lot to me that you are letting me be myself, skat.” 

Lucas leaned in to kiss him once, not wanting to delay them at all and then smiled. 

“Follow me, let’s walk,” Cal said with a smile, and started up a hill into the dense forest.

They walked for a while until they came to a clearing. Cal stopped, and turned to Lucas. He squatted down on the ground, tucking his bag under his bottom to sit, and leaned on the shovel for leverage. Looking up at Lucas, he nodded off to a spot near them. 

“Right there looks good as any. Start digging a hole.” 

Lucas wasn’t sure how digging a hole lead to spiritual understanding but he was more than willing to do as was hidden. He nodded, setting his own bag down, taking the shovel. “How deep?” 

Cal gave him an enigmatic look. “Until you find something. I know it seems strange. There’s a reason for all this. Trust me.” 

He stood and walked a ways away, over to a tree, and sat at the base, within eye shot, but giving Lucas space. This is where it was time to allow his own mind to work; he was sure questions would arise, and he’d answer them in time.

“Okie dokie,” Lucas smiled and then began. At first nothing happened. Just manual labor that seemed a bit unending. His muscles started to burn, sweat dripping down his brow and back, veins popping. He occasionally glanced up at Cal, winking or smiling but he was taking it very seriously too. His heart and mind were open. 

About forty-five minutes in, after a couple short breaks, that’s when he saw her. His doggy Fanny at his feet, lifeless. His beloved dog. Lucas felt his eyes prick and after a blink, she was gone. He realized then he was bending over. When he looked up, Marcus was at the edge of the hole. A black snake coiled around his neck, readying to squeeze. 

Lucas climbed out and reached for him. “Marcus!” 

Cal watched closely, and could see Lucas was experiencing a hallucination. He drew closer, water in hand, ready to jump in and help if he needed to, but for now, he needed to let it play out. While it was hard to see the man distressed, this was what was necessary to bring him clarity.

As soon as Lucas reached out, his son disappeared before then seeing Klara, her mother, and Theo. Theo looked at him with a seething rage. A hatred he’d seen before. Blood trickled down his face. 

“Theo no! Look into my eyes,” he murmured in his native tongue, beginning to sob. It shifted once more. Cal. Cal and Sarah making out as his ex wife Kirsten laughed. 

Marcus emerged again and removed the snake from his neck. “Let it all go, father. Let it all go.”

Lucas collapsed, back into the hole, sobbing, and dirty, his body heaving. 

Cal’s heart burned in his chest in empathy, watching the man he was growing to care for so much as he spoke in a language he recognized as Danish. When he finally fell forward in tears, Cal climbed into the hole with him, and gripped his shoulders. 

“Lucas, Lucas, hey. Hey you’re alright, it’s ok, I’m here,” he said in a soothing voice. He cupped Lucas’ wet cheek and lifted his face, trying to focus the man’s eyes on him. “Lucas, it’s Cal, I’m with you…”

It had felt like he’d been drugged but he knew he hadn’t been. He focused on Cal. “I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes red rimmed and wet as he clutched to his lover’s shoulders for strength. “I saw…”

Lucas couldn’t even begin to explain. But he finally did, telling him every last thing he’d seen. 

“What… what is happening?”  
The pain Lucas carried was clear and palpable now. “We all carry damage, things that happen in our lives that hurt us. They affect the way we carry on through life, like burdens that get added on and on. The Light heals us and lifts the burdens, but only if we give them up willingly. Part of what we’re doing in 1R is about breaking down the barriers we hold up against the world and releasing them, letting go of the pain and burdens we carry, and once they fall away, letting the Light restore and renew us. Make us into stronger, better vessels. It’s painful, but that’s why I’m here.” Cal kissed Lucas’ cheek, wrapping his arms around him. “This is the first part. It hurts, I know. What you saw was things from your past, correct? How did you feel?”

“Yes. From my past, though Marcus has not encountered a snake around his neck,” Lucas said, not sure if it was a vision of the past or a warning. Maybe just a metaphor. He leaned into his lover, his breath evening out from the errant pace it had been. “He told me to let go. To let it all go… I miss him and worry for his safety.” 

Cal rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he squatted beside him. “There’s more. There’s more perhaps you haven’t faced. Unfinished business back there, maybe? There were people that still wished harm on you when you left, that didn’t want you there, and that’s why you left. Your friends turned their backs on you. I can’t tell you what the Light is trying to lead you to, but there’s a reason you had this vision, and it has to do with your complete healing. Do you worry the men that hated you would ever retaliate against Marcus, could that be it?” 

This was dangerous,and he knew Sarah wouldn’t approve. He shouldn’t speculate or lead Lucas. He should let him come to these things himself. But he ached for him, and wanted to help. He searched his face with large, caring blue eyes, thumbing over his knuckles as he rubbed his hand.

“I think maybe you are right,” Lucas said, his voice still shaky but he was calming a bit. Should he go back to Denmark? At least to find out if his son was okay? He would need to think about it. “But what do I do, skat? What the hell do I do now?” 

He wrapped his arm around Cal, finding comfort there. Gods he didn’t want to leave him. Not when he’d just found him but perhaps it’s more that he needed to bring Marcus there instead. 

Cal nodded sagely. “The Light has led you to the question, and It will show you the answer. We keep looking until we find it. In the meantime, I think this is all the work for today. Come with me, there’s a small cabin only a few paces over the hill here, it’s stocked with all we need to spend the night. We will clean up, eat, and start a new quest tonight,” he said, standing and offering a hand. 

Lucas took it, standing. He grabbed his backpack and put it on, taking his hand again. Nodding, he began walking with Cal, happy to be done with that part of his journey. Still, he was thankful that he wasn’t on it alone. “I agree with you. Tak, Cal. Thank you. I am ready to leave these woods which is an unusual feeling for me.”  
Cal took his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezed it, palm against palm reassuringly. He hoisted his own bag over his shoulder and started to walk, leading his student and love through the woods to where the cabin was. 

“I believe in you, Lucas. There’s so much light in your soul, I can see it. You’re a strong man of good heart,” Cal said quietly as they walked together. 

Lucas blushed, the wind wafting through chestnut strands. He looked at Cal and smiled. “There is in yours too. I believe in you too. You are a strong leader with so much love inside.” 

Soon, they could see the small house through the trees; it was a little red wooden cabin with a porch, two rocking chairs sitting in front and a pile of cut wood in front. 

“Here we are. Not fancy, but adequate for a night or two,” Cal grinned, and jogged up the short steps, fishing a set of keys from his pocket and opening the front door. 

“I do not need fancy,” Lucas chuckled. “It looks cozy.” 

Once inside, Cal turned on the lights. It hadn’t been occupied in a while, but he’d had a couple of folks come and clean it and get it stocked with food, toiletries and fresh linens in preparation for their arrival. 

“I guess I’ll give you the tour,” Cal grinned, turning on the lights and waiting for Lucas to come in before closing the door behind him. There was a couch, two end tables and a small wood-burning stove, a rustic looking Meyer Eye mounted on the unfinished exposed brick wall above. 

“This is the kitchen, they stocked us with some food that looks like, pre-made from the cafeteria, knowing we’d be working all day,” he said, opening the refrigerator door to peek inside. 

“This is nice, skat, honestly my preferred type of place,” Lucas commented, looking around. It felt nice. A love cabin all their own. At least for tonight. No interruptions. Or so he hoped. 

“And two bedrooms with one bathroom, but,” Cal said, lingering as he smiled at Lucas softly. “We don’t have to use them both,” he said, kittenish lips curling mischievously as his voice dropped lower in the closer quarters of the hall. 

Lucas sat his bag down, toeing off his shoes neatly to one side. He grinned and stepped closer, his arms going around Cal’s shoulders. “Oh I like this idea very much.” 

Leaning in, he kissed him softly, then stepped back so that Cal could take off his pack and shoes if he wanted to. 

Cal pushed off his shoes and set his pack down in the larger of the two bedrooms. He stopped to kiss Lucas again. “I’m glad you do,” he whispered. “Shall we clean up and eat something?” he suggested.

***

After they had eaten and cleaned up, Lucas sat with Cal on the couch, sipping tea, just decompressing, but he admittedly wanted to snuggle up and get a bit more intimate. Still, seeing as his beau had expressed wanting to take things slow, he thought he would take it easy and wait for him to come around. 

“This is very good tea, skat, thank you,” Lucas hummed, licking his lips as he eyed Cal. 

Cal wore a white linen shirt, only one button closed, and loose sweatpants, barefoot as they sat together on the small sofa. His skin was warm and still a bit damp and flushed from the shower, and he smiled at Lucas, a full, earnest, bright expression, his blue eyes slightly sleepy from being so relaxed. 

“It is, isn’t it?” he mused in reply, and took the cup from Lucas, setting it on the table before them. Licking his lips, he scooted closer to the other man and draped an arm around behind him, brushing his cheek with long fingers as he stared at him.

“It’s nice being all the way out here, alone. Just us, and no...interruptions,” he said, referring to what had occurred before. There was always a chance of getting caught back at the compound. It was much less likely here in this cabin. Zero, to be exact, as Cal had been careful who he’d asked to prep it and how much he’d told them, and no one knew where he’d brought Lucas for this. It was all confidential. 

Lucas felt his cock twitch, his skin forming a blush. He removed his glasses, setting them on the table and then leaned in to Cal, his hand going to rest over his well muscled thigh. “I like that. Being alone with no one to find or stop us,” he whispered, licking his lips as his eyes dilated. “It makes me wonder how we might enjoy the time, ja?” 

Cal reached down and placed his hand over Lucas’, rubbing his palm over fingers, tracing lines with rough fingertips over knuckles, before moving so his hand encompassed the older man’s. Slowly, not taking his eyes off his lover’s, he slid Lucas’ touch from his thigh, further inward, to the growing hardness between his legs. His breath hitched in his throat. “I think I know how we could enjoyably pass the time, don’t you, Lucas?” he said, drawing out the Dane’s name.

“Ja, I do,” Lucas murmured, leaning in closer to kiss Cal as he stroked him through his jeans. He was so impressive and the Dane was near about to burst through his own trousers. It was unlike anything he’d felt in so long, a lust and genuine emotion had begun to form and coil in his core and heart. “You are so beautiful, Cal. Handsome. Your heart even more so. I can feel myself falling for you.”

Cal felt undeserving of such a beautiful expression, though it mirrored just how he was feeling for Lucas. Impulsively, he pulled Lucas to his face and kissed him deeply, his tongue snaking hot and insistent into his mouth. 

When he finally pulled back, panting hard, he nodded. “I’m falling for you too, Lucas,” he said, blue eyes darkened with a look of need and lust that overrode everything else. “I want you. Very, very much.”

Lucas felt his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. He smiled but it turned to a small snarl of lust as he looked into those piercing blue eyes. “I want you too. Maybe we should…”

The Dane looked at the bedroom and then back to Cal curiously, their lips hovering close. 

Cal smirked and got up, his cock tenting the loose leg of his sweatpants very obviously and quite obscenely as he stood. He took Lucas’ hand with him and tugged on it. “I agree. Come on,” he said, his voice rough, flicking open the single button of his white shirt and shrugging it off tanned shoulders as he turned. 

Lucas eyed Cal’s impressive body, removing his shirt which was easy to unbutton with one hand as they walked. He left it on the floor somewhere behind them. His cock was hard, pressing into the soft fabric of the flannel pants he wore. How he couldn’t wait to plunge inside or vice versa. It made no difference who topped who, he simply wanted to experience the burgeoning love he was feeling. 

“You are… perfection, skat.” 

Cal flicked the light on in the bedroom, a soft, warm glow illuminating a big, warm looking bed. He turned around and ran his hands through the thick hair that covered Lucas’ muscular chest, and standing before him, tugged his sweatpants off, kicking them away easily. 

“You’re the one who’s perfect,” Cal cooed breathily, looking up at the taller man in awe. “You’re like a viking God,” he said, standing in only his boxers, and he pulled at his belt, tugging him closer to the bed. 

Lucas blushed, watching his every move, nearly able to believe he had such luck to be with a man like Cal. 

“I would have to say I think you are more the god but thank you, elskede.”

“Take these off and get on the bed with me,” Cal instructed, climbing onto the bed with cat-like grace.

Lucas did exactly that and tugged off the rest of his clothing. He got in bed next to his lover, his cock hard, and leaking, jutting out prominently as he turned to face him. “You are so sexy.” 

Running his hands all over the tall, lean Dane’s body, Cal wanted to touch him everywhere, all at once. Lucas’ skin was pale in the places usually covered by clothes, tanner where he was sun-kissed, with silvery-dark hairs covering him in a soft, furry dusting in all the most masculine places. His body shape was so different from Cal’s own, and he loved it. He crawled over the top of the other man, kissing up skinny legs and thighs to his belly, teeth finding a small dark nipple as his gripped encircled a very hard, thick and uncut cock. 

“You’re… incredible,” he whispered.

Lucas’ body was singing under Cal’s talented hands, lips, and teeth. He palmed his head, legs spread as his cock wept and ached for more. It was the first time he’d been in this position and helvede was it addictive. “Cal, oh god, please don’t stop,” he groaned, a little surprised at just how easily he begged. 

Looking down, he took a mental photograph of the sight, dark hair, red lips, wispy lashes, and further still to bulging muscles. Cal was more beautiful than any piece of art he’d seen. 

Kissing up Lucas’ neck, he rolled off of him and turned to face him, so that they both lay on their sides. He slipped a thick, muscular leg between Lucas’, spit into the palm of his hand, and stroked them both, sliding their cocks together a few times until they were wet enough that just his hips alone could get good friction. 

“Ahhh...feels so good,” he rasped, licking into Lucas’ mouth hungrily and reaching behind him to grip his ass. 

“Ja, it does,” Lucas moaned, deep and throaty, sweat coating tawny skin in a fine mist. It served to enhance the aroma of musk and sweat between them, muscles flexing and bulging, veins prominent as the two men pleasured each other in their own way. Lucas did so by feeding from his mouth and playing with pert nipples as his hips rutted. “I want everything. I would like to feel you inside… if you’re ready, kaereste.”

“Fuck, I’m ready, too.” Cal growled in response. He had to admit, he was surprised Lucas wanted to be topped, but happy about it. 

They needed lube, some kind of lube. 

“Don’t move,” he whispered. Lucas nodded as Cal jumped out of bed to go look in the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a little bottle of some fragrance free lotion there on the counter beside Meyerist branded body wash, shampoo, conditioner and hand soap. Certainly not it’s intended use, but it would work.

He uncapped the bottle and slicked himself up, massaging a healthy amount over his cock. Walking back into the bedroom, he climbed back into bed and smiled at the sexy Dane as he spread the man’s long legs. Squirting some more lotion on his hole, he rubbed the pads of his fingertips over it, tossing the bottle aside and using the excess lotion to stroke Lucas’ cock some more. “Maybe later, you can fuck me. Would you like to?”

Lucas moaned, both at the pleasure and the offer. He normally did too but then again, this was new. Nonetheless, he was comfortable with his sexuality and didn’t mind bottoming in the least. “Yes, okay. I would like that very much,” he smiled and then once more his face was overtaken by the sensation. He kissed him, his hands exploring the muscles of Cal’s arm, his heart beating with anticipation and excitement. 

Cal was happy to hear that, and whispered “good,” as he positioned himself at Lucas’ entrance. Pressing his thighs against his lover’s, he rutted his wet head over the quivering hole before pressing inside, and was immediately met with the clench of tight heat pressing at him. He looked up at Lucas to make sure he was ok.

Lucas wrapped his legs around Cal’s, heels digging into his lower back gently as his hands reached to seek purchase amidst the muscles of his arms. He’d played with toys, though not recently, but there was still a vast difference between that and this. He took a breath and tried to relax. “Oh wow, damn,” he murmured, smiling at Cal. “Just give me a few seconds and then continue, please skat.” 

Cal nodded breathlessly and stilled his hips, looking down into his beautiful amber eyes with warmth and love. “Of course,” he panted, and gently dipped his head to very slowly kiss Lucas, licking all around his mouth in a slow, sensuous ballet, massaging the other man’s tongue with his own. 

It helped to relax Lucas further, his hands exploring as his hole finally opened up to accept more. His senses were alight, his body singing for his lover and he knew he needed more. “Okay, elskede. I am ready,” he murmured and palmed Cal’s muscular ass in encouragement. 

Cal’s cock throbbed in response to the words spoken in Lucas’ soft, deep, accented lisp. It was so sexy to him, and he groaned as he finally moved a little, only a few inches at a time, his hips rolling in and then out in a circular motion. It was a slow grind, and he watched Lucas’ face as he pushed in and slid out again, beads of sweat forming along his brow. He kissed his neck softly, the right heat gripping him perfectly. 

The feeling was electric and yet had a languid passion, which thrilled Lucas entirely. He moaned deep, his hole giving appreciative, tight squeezes. A litany of coos and praises in Danish fell from his lips, his eyes blown with lust and burgenioning love. “You can go harder if you like. I’m okay, skat,” he assured, kissing him after to confirm. 

Music to Cal’s ears; the velvety clutch of Lucas’ body massaged every pulsing inch of his shaft, and he gradually increased his rhythm, deeper and deeper, until he became aware he was stroking his lover’s sensitive gland inside. Thumbs gripped the Dane’s hips tighter as he angled his body, his own pants growing more ragged as he moved. 

“You feel so good, just so so good like this…”

Lucas’ fangs glimmered in the low light and he held Cal fast. He felt alive for the first time in so long, his heart hammering in his chest, muscles flexing as their bodies slapped together in a beautiful melody. 

“You do too. I believe that…. ah… that we are good for each other,” Lucas managed, kissing him through each word. “Please don’t stop, kaereste.”

Cal slipped out only for a moment, to move up his body and lay alongside him, allowing him to kiss him more easily as he rocked his hips against him. Turning his face, Cal held Lucas’ chin and delved into his mouth hungrily, tongue matching the movements of his cock, faster and more desperate as he went. “Touch yourself, stroke yourself, Lucas, I want you to come for me,” he urged him.

Lucas’ leg was hitched up high so Cal’s cock could reach his hole as they faced one another but he managed to reach in the bend of his body so stroke himself. It was hot as hell in all honesty. Through kisses and pants, he groaned, heat building in his loins. “I’m close already,” he breathed, his body alight with pleasure, his heart, and soul singing. “Almost, ah, helvede.” 

Cal saw something divine in his lover’s eyes, a light, perhaps even The Light, illuminating from within those nearly golden-amber hues. It filled him from within like warm honey - he knew it was love, and he kissed him harder, pumping into him with a fever that meant he was close as well. “Oh...oh Lucas...Ohhh…I’m...” he moaned, and came, spilling hot and deep as he gripped his olive hips hard, unable to hold back. 

“Coming-“ Lucas finished, for both of them as he came hard at the same time as Cal. He painted into his mouth, milky fluid up between them, splashing on skin as he kissed his lover long and deep. “I love you,” he whispered, not having intended to say it so soon but he felt it and he wanted to express what he knew was there. Maybe it was fast but that didn’t make it any less real. 

“Lucas, I love you too, so much. I do,” Cal repeated, and every cell and fiber of his being sang with the meaning of it. He stroked Lucas' face and rolled to his back as he softened, his sweat slicked chest heaving. 

Lucas smiled, their bodies coming down from the high of their orgasm. He rolled onto his side, snuggling into Cal as his breath evened out. “For once my life is good. It’s all because of you, elskede. Just you.”


	4. Chapter 4

The blue light from the computer monitor illuminated Nicole’s face as she read the words on the screen with an open mouth. Picking up her cell phone, she tapped out a text to Sarah. 

We need to talk. Now. 

***

It was ten o’ clock when Sarah came down the stairs from tucking Summer into bed, and Eddie was sitting at the kitchen counter, going over the homework the two had just finished together with a sweet, fatherly smile. 

She put her arms around him from behind and hugged him, kissing his neck softly, and he returned the embrace warmly. 

“Summer asleep?” he asked in a deep voice.

“Yes, but, there’s something I need to discuss with you, Eddie,” she said softly, slipping out of his arms and moving to the seat across from him. 

He whimpered in protest and whined. “No, honey, no talking. I’m tired.”

She shot him a look. “This is actually very serious. You need to hear it.”

Eddie straightened up, furrowing his brow when he read her very clearly. “What is it?”

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Sarah tapped out a few times until she pulled up a news article in Danish, and clicked “translate”. 

“You know our new 1R, Lucas? From Denmark, the one Cal is...ahem, helping?” she said with a wrinkle of her small, upturned nose.

“Yeah, I mean of course, I know of him, I’ve seen him around, spoken to him a few times. He seems like a great guy. What about him?” Eddie prodded.

“Well, Nicole did a little background check on him, and come to find out there’s a reason he left Denmark. He was running away from something. Something happened. Something really bad. Read this,” she said, licking her lips slowly and handing him her phone. 

Eddie took in from her, staring at her face already twisted in fear and disgust, and started reading. Color drained away as he did. 

“Kindergarten teacher accused of sexually molesting student, fired from job in disgrace.”

“Cleared of wrongdoing based on all the children’s accusations involving a basement when the teacher’s home had none.”

“Schou ostracized from the community; in spite of a ruling of not guilty, others doubt evidence.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eddie swore, thumbing down to find more, but that was all there was. “Does Cal fucking know about this?”

Sarah shook her head. “I don’t think so. I think his judgement has been compromised. I’ve seen them together...it’s evident they are in a relationship, which I mean, that in and of itself raises questions as to Cal’s leadership ability if he’s guiding this man through the rungs and they’re romantically entangled,” she began, waving her hands around exasperatedly. 

Eddie shook his head. “Sarah, no one gives a shit about that. But if this guy is a fucking predator, we cannot have him around the kids. Around Summer? Are you kidding me? He’s gotta go. This place is sacred. I’m not putting our kids at risk,” he said. 

“You’ll talk to him, then?” Sarah said, her green eyes alight. 

“First thing in the morning.” Eddie said firmly. 

***

The next day, Eddie asked around, and heard Lucas was in the temple, meditating alone. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him and not cause a scene. He wanted the guy out, but didn’t want to cause a panic.

Sure enough, walking in, he saw the tall, broad shouldered figure back lit in front of the large stained glass eye window, and walked up quietly, swallowing down the fury he felt in his belly and summoning the Light for courage and strength to handle this with grace.

“Hey,” he started. “Lucas, right?”

Lucas turned around and stood up, smiling. He was excited to be making new friends, to be far away from false accusations and to be with Cal. He’d found a home and the love of his life. Even his work with his lover spiritually was going well. He stepped closer, his face alight with peace and happiness. “Yes. Hey. Eddie I believe? Sarah’s husband? What can I do for you?” 

Eddie puffed up his chest a bit and looked up at him, brows knitted together in seriousness. “Well, I have some bad news, Lucas. It’s come to the attention of a few of us, concerned parents, that you had something of a past in Denmark, isn’t that right?” he asked, hands in his pockets. His steely blue gaze fixed a confrontational glare upon Lucas’ face. 

Lucas felt his heart sink. He knew that look, and painstakingly well. Not again. If Eddie knew, then Sarah did… Did Cal? Was that why he’d not heard from him yet today? 

Swallowing and licking his lips in thought, his eyes took on a sorrowful, upset haze. “I am not what the papers have said. I did not do the horrible things and they found that out,” Lucas finally explained, his tone low. “I came here because there were those that didn’t believe me. I wanted to start again. Find the light.” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, the problem is, we have a lot of kids here. I myself have a young daughter. Several of us are not comfortable having someone with even the suggestion of such a thing in our midst. We’re trying to gain legitimacy, get tax exempt status, there’s a microscope on us as it is. But really, Lucas, I don’t care as much about that as I do my kid, and the other kids here. You see, Lucas, I wasn’t born and raised in the movement like Sarah and Cal were. I’m from the mean streets of New York. Catholic.”

He moved closer to Lucas, until they were almost toe to toe, and looked up at him. 

“I recommend you get your bag packed and get the fuck out of here as soon as fucking possible, or else I can make things really, really fucking painful for you. Do I make myself clear, Mr Schou?” he said in a quiet but deadly voice.

Lucas wasn’t a push over. He was strong and capable as he’d proven in the grocery store in Denmark. He was also known to be stubborn. Hell, he’d thrown Nadja out by force but this was a religious place. Or so it had seemed. “I will leave, but you will need to get out of my face. Please. This is not how you treat people in a spiritual place.” 

Eddie huffed hard through his nostrils, a little taken aback, but shoved his hands back into his jean pockets, his head cocked to one side. His mouth dropped open as he struggled to come up with words, but could only stare incredulously.

Lucas’ eyes were watery with emotion as he looked into his judgmental stare. “I will not ask again, Eddie. It is not the first time I’ve been threatened by the words of a person who lacked education. I am capable of handling myself you see.” 

“Lacked education? I think you…”

“What’s going on here?” Cal’s voice cut across the room loudly. The moment he walked in he sensed the tension, heavy like a fog, and his lover’s body language looked like that of someone who is very upset and defensive.

Eddie immediately cut off Lucas before he could speak. “Our new friend here has quite A past that I’m not sure you were aware of. It seems that he had been run out of Denmark and fled here to make a new start. What he left Denmark to escape however, is pretty fucking horrifying. Do you want to tell him or should I, Lucas?” He snapped angrily. 

Lucas looked at Cal, pain in his eyes. He sniffed, his lip curling off his teeth, hands in his pockets. “This is not how I wanted to tell you, kaereste. But your friend here has ordered me out of here,” he said, drawing a breath, nearing the man he loved. “Remember I mentioned being accused of something I did not do in Denmark? The thing was something a little girl, Klara made up. She said I… did things only two adults would do. Because she was mad at me for not returning her interest. It spread. I lost... everything. It was found later that I was innocent. But some still refused to see me that way. I was nearly killed. So I came here and was doing this until… today. I do so to protect my son mostly. Not because I was trying to escape. In order to escape this usually means you are guilty. I am not.”

Cal set his jaw hard and walked to Lucas, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to go anywhere. Lucas, I... trust you.” Turning to Eddie, he looked sternly. “This isn’t the way we handle things around here, and it’s not your call to make, sending people away.” 

Lucas tried to calm, his hand going over Cal’s but did he really trust him? The hesitance in his words worried him. Before he could reply…

“The man is a fucking child molester, Cal,” Eddie spat, furious. He raised his hands in the air and stared incredulously. 

“If he says he’s not, I believe him, Eddie. He made a promise,” Cal said, though something in him was troubled by Eddie’s accusations. Well they didn’t get along all the time, Eddie wasn’t the type of person to make wild accusations out of the blue. 

Lucas felt a rage boil up inside of himself at Eddie’s accusation. His chest puffed up and he snarled. “I am NOT a child molester! I was proven innocent! I hear you were accused of something too, Eddie. Cheating? You didn’t do it but how would you feel if people continued to say that you did, huh?” 

He looked at Cal, gaze softening before Eddie could speak scab. “I hope there is no doubt in your heart, skat. I could never harm a child in any way.” 

Cal saw Eddie start and quickly turned to face him. “Leave, now. Just don’t, Eddie. I’ll come talk to you and Sarah about this later, alright?” 

Eddie glowered at him and shook his head. “This is fucking far from over, Cal,” he spat, and walked out the door.

Turning back to Lucas, Cal sighed heavily. “Of course I believe you. Let’s go to my office and sit down, talk about this. I will need you to tell me more, leave no detail out. It’s important I know at least as much as they know if not more, you understand, right?” he said. “I need to address the issue. We can’t let gossip spread.”

Lucas nodded, watching Eddie leave. It was boiling over. Big trouble once again. “I will talk to you. I will tell you everything because I have nothing to hide, okay? Nothing!” 

Tears welled up once more but he sniffed them back. “I love you. I do not want to go but maybe… perhaps it is best. Associating with me could be bad for you. I don’t want to cause you pain.” 

Cal moved closer to the man and took him in his arms, embracing him. “No, please, please don’t, Lucas. I don’t want you to leave, I...I’m not going to let that happen, understand? It’ll be alright. Come on,” he said, and gently moved to walk with him out to his office. 

“Okay,” Lucas agreed, as they walked, having found comfort in Cal’s strong arms. He wasn’t used to being the one getting the comfort. “I don’t want to leave. Not after having met you and falling deeply in love. I am sorry. It seems my past has followed me here.”

***

Cal walked to Sarah’s house after doing a brief meditation to calm himself down and focus on The Light. As she opened the door, she didn’t look surprised to see him, and Eddie was behind her, pacing back and forth anxiously.

At one look at Cal, Eddie charged him. 

“How fucking dare you keep a predator like that in our midst? With our children?” he bellowed. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, trembling and shaking her head. 

“He has to leave,” she said quietly, looking intensely between the two men. 

“Nothing of the sort is going to happen. Who told you this? I need to see what you did, show me,” Cal insisted. 

Sarah pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up the link Nicole had found. 

Cal furrowed his brows as he read but handed it back with a frown. “He was cleared. Just as he told me. He did tell me, not the details, but he told me he was found not guilty of something. Everyone deserves a second chance, Eddie, you of all people should appreciate that. He’s innocent. I know he is. He’s said it and I’ve seen his heart.”

“”Then made him take the ode, Cal,” Sarah suggested, her voice deadly calm. 

“I’m taking Summer and leaving the fucking compound,” Eddie declared furiously. “This is insanity.”

She turned back to Eddie. “You have to trust the Light. If, and only if, he passes the Ode, then he’s telling the truth. He can continue the climb. If not, he leaves. Not even Cal would defy the Light.”

She looked at Cal. “It’s the only way. If you won’t agree to it, I’m taking this to the elders.”

Cal shook his head. “Let me talk to him.”

“And I’ll be the one to administer it. You are not impartial enough to handle this,” she added.

Cal rubbed his temples. She was right. Even with the appearance of this kind of favoritism, it would effect not only his reputation, but Lucas’ in the movement. 

“I’ll text you when he’s ready.”

***

Cal knocked on Lucas’ door later that night, bringing with him a basket of fresh baked bread and a casserole dish of pasta. He’d let him know he was coming over with food and to discuss the events of that day.

Lucas answered the door, having packed and unpacked his bags about a half a dozen times since everything had gone down in the temple with Eddie. He gave a weak smile, happy to see Cal but was the food a farewell? 

“Hey, skat,” Lucas greeted, stepping back to let him in. The pain was still on his face and the ache was in his heart. 

Cal came in with a soft smile, but the look in Lucas’ eyes hurt something in his chest. “My love,” he said quietly, and carried the food inside. Setting it on the table, he immediately turned to take the man in his arms, in a firm and warm embrace. 

Still holding him, he spoke softly into his shoulder. “I don’t want you to go anywhere. And you’re not going anywhere without me. we have a solution for all of this. But please sit down and eat with me will discuss everything,” Cal said gently. 

Lucas rubbed up and down Cal’s back, breathing him in to find some amount of comfort. It worked to a degree but his heart was heavy. Leaning back to look at him, he nodded. “I cannot leave you. Where would I be, without my heart?” 

Offering another smile and a sigh, he nodded. “I am hungry and would like to hear this solution, elskede.” 

Cal nodded and began taking the food out. He walked the few short steps to the kitchen, and pulled out plates and silverware. Once they had a couple of glasses of water and everything was served and ready, they sat. Holding Lucas’ hand, he said the short blessing, and they were ready to eat. 

“Nicole and Eddie have caused a real problem for us. I am including myself in this because you are as much a part of me and I am not abandoning you in this situation in any way shape or form. I’ve made it clear to them that I stand by you and that I believe you.” Cal looked at Lucas intensely, a look of sincere warmth in his big blue eyes.

“Tak,” Lucas murmured, kissing Cal’s hand softly, he let go so they could eat, and converse. 

“There's something that we have here in Meyerism called the Ode. It’s a test, something that we administer to new initiates to determine the openness and purity of their hearts, how willing and able they are to accept the light, work through any existing damage in their lives from their past, break through barriers and rise up the ladder. Sarah suggested that you take it. I am very confident that if you do, you will pass it with flying colors.” 

“The Ode…” Lucas said, quietly. Did Cal really trust him? If he did with all of his heart and was the leader, why was that needed at all? It felt… not quite like betrayal, but painful. He’d been questioned for hours back in Denmark, even locked up. Here was another test but in a foreign land and with strangers — save for Cal. But in the same vein, he loved him. He didn’t want to hurt his life or position. “And you will give me this test, skat?” 

Cal reached across the table and turned Lucas’ hand over, palm pressing against his palm, his long fingers splayed against his love’s. “There would be too much of an appearance of favoritism if I did. They could say I manipulated the outcome. No, Sarah will administer it, but...hear me out, it will be alright. I trust in you. And the Ode - the Light - will not fail you. It never does, and it won’t this time. Sarah has her doubts, yes, however she’s been born and raised in this faith, and believes in The Light over anything else. So if … when … you pass the Ode, there will be no doubts left in her mind, and she can express that to everyone else.” 

Cal could of course see the hurt and fear in Lucas. He’d felt it himself before, with the elders doubting his leadership. He knew that without this, it was possible Sarah and Eddie would take the entire thing to the elders and demand he be removed. He hoped none of this would come to that, but he could see them demanding such a thing. 

“For you, I will do this, and for the Path I have chosen under your guidance,” Lucas said after a pregnant pause for thought. He squeezed his hand gently and then let go in favor of rubbing his brow. It was painful, so much so that his appetite had waned — not that he had much of one anyway after today. It was hard to eat with a knot in one’s belly. “But even if Sarah realizes that I am innocent, Eddie might become a problem. I have seen this before, with people who I thought were friends. If they couldn’t believe, how will a stranger?” 

Cal shook his head emphatically. “Sarah and the rest believe in The Light, and when you pass the test, they will believe and accept you. If Eddie becomes a problem, I will handle him. He will have to accept the Light’s decision, it’s not his choice to make anymore at that point. It’s as if God has spoken, for us. And, Sarah has enormous social sway among the people here, as do I, far more than Eddie does. Between the two of us, we can convince everyone one you are exactly who you say you are. A good, pure, honest soul who has so much to give and has done no wrong.” 

...Who you say you are… 

The words echoed in Lucas’ head, louder than any of the other reassuring words Cal had been saying. Who he said he was. Not, who he is. Was. It kept taunting him the same as though it were one of the ones who had back home. Maybe he was overreacting but he has a right to, didn’t he? After all, Lucas was innocent. 

Swallowing, food still untouched, he looked at Cal. “It is not who I say I am. It is who I am. I did not do this thing!” 

It wasn’t a yell. Just an emphasized tone, one wrought with pain, sincerity, and conviction. 

“I need to ask you again. Do you have any questions in your mind? Do you? Look me in the eyes and tell me.” 

Nadja and his own best friend had doubted him; Lucas was dead tired of having to convince anyone of anything. How long would he have to pay for something he didn’t do? 

Cal set his utensils down and leaned forward to look into Lucas’ eyes. “I have absolutely no reason to disbelieve you, Lucas. I believe you, and need you to have faith in me, and The Light, to see you through this,” he insisted, a determined expression in his face. His eyes remained warm as he expressed love and reassurance the best he could. 

“This is part of your climb, Lucas. A test of faith on your part as well. Do you truly believe?” Cal asked softly. Not meant to antagonize, but only to move him past the pain of this moment and on to hope. 

Lucas couldn’t see any malice or lies in Cal’s eyes. He saw love and the Light. It moved him. He got up and got down at his love’s feet, his palm over his heart. “I believe, ja. Just as I do in you. In us, kaereste. I… I will do this,” he whispered, feeling his heart beat beneath his palm, remembering the vision he’d had while digging outside. Marcus. He had to be strong for him, too. “I love you.”

Cal moved Lucas’ hands from his chest and lifted them to his lips, kissing them tenderly, soft caresses to his palms. “And I love you,” he said, smiling. He could see the Light glowing from within Lucas then, and he knew everything would go well with the Ode, with Sarah, and with them.

It had to.


	5. Chapter 5

The day came. The Ode. Lucas got ready after eating breakfast and left his little cabin. He was nervous, for a number of reasons; of course his heart was good but was this test truly capable of measuring that? Would it even matter when he passed? Eddie seemed very upset over the fact that he was still here. 

Walking up to the testing site, he spotted Cal outside. “Hey,” Lucas said with a smile, but his concern was palpable. “So we are still doing this, yes? Does Sarah know you are outside waiting for me?”

Cal took his hand and pulled him against his chest, embracing the man he loved tightly. “She knows,” he said, still holding him, and rubbing his back soothingly. Finally pulling away, he looked deep into Lucas’ eyes, rubbing his jaw affectionately. “I’ll be here when you come out. You’re going to do great, my love. I’ve already seen the Light in you. I know it’s there, so this will be no problem for you.”

The night before, Cal had explained in detail to Lucas how the Ode worked, the mild herbal concoction administered beforehand, the blood pressure cuff and heart monitors, and the nature of questions involved, while not getting specific. He understood why he was nervous. Nothing could be done though but to simply get through it.

The love and affection from Cal was soothing. He felt himself relax. Perhaps it was more the person issuing the test than the test itself. “Then I will see you soon,” Lucas said with a kiss and a smile. He gave him one last look before going inside. 

“Hey,” Lucas said to Sarah in greeting, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

Sarah smiled at Lucas, a warmth in her face as she extended her hand to him. She trusted in the Light, even if she doubted Cal, and she knew this test would reveal the truth about this man before her. 

“Hello, Lucas. Please come in, welcome.” 

Sarah could of course be very aggressive and confrontational, but she was also very good at things like this. She could be soothing and maternal, without a trace of guile, and had a very calming way about her, almost a mix of nurse and therapist. It was why she was good at this. They needed subjects to be in an open, relaxed state to be able to answer the questions honestly and calmly.

Lucas stepped further inside. He was glad she seemed calm, and it did serve to soothe him. 

“Thank you,” he responded, smiling back. 

She shook his hand, giving a gentle squeeze before releasing it. “I know you must be anxious, and that’s normal. If you’ll have a seat over here on this couch, we can get started. There’s a juice we administer first, right away, which only takes about 10 minutes to begin working. It contains a mild relaxing herb that just allows you to open your mind a bit and calms your nerves for the questions I need to ask you. Once you drink it, I’ll attach the blood pressure cuff and diodes. You can leave your shirt on, but please loosen the top buttons and untuck the bottom from your pants, so I can attach them to your chest, alright?” 

“Certainly,” Lucas agreed and turned away to untuck his shirt and undo the top few buttons as she had requested. He went over to the couch and sat down, removing his glasses so he could put them in his shirt pocket. “I am a bit nervous, ja, but I trust you.”

At least in that regard he did. He just hoped she would reciprocate and have faith in him and in the test as well. Ready for the drink, he waited, thinking to himself that this was definitely not what he had expected to happen on his new adventure. It was worth it, to have a man like Cal. 

Sarah handed the glass to him and as she waited for him to partake, she rolled over a small cart with the medical equipment she’d spoken of. She washed her hands at a small sink in the corner and came back, opening a small glass bottle of antiseptic.

Once she’d checked his blood pressure and marked the reading, she cleaned his skin and attached the E Meter diodes to the pulse points on his chest, sides and neck, and helped him lay down comfortably.

“Just let your eyes relax, Lucas, and follow the sound of my voice naturally,” she said, speaking in a slightly modulated tone, softer and deeper. “You don’t have to hold them open, but you don’t have to close them either. You might notice that as the moments pass, it’s just easier to let them fall, that the muscles of your eyelids are growing heavier and maybe it’s alright to rest them for a bit. And as you do that, just notice your vision, it’s black but you still might see flecks and flashes of light, memories of the images in your frame of view before you closed them. Allow your attention to focus on the area just between your eyes, which we like to imagine is the window to the soul, or your third eye…”

“Okay,” Lucas agreed, taking a slow breath, trying his best to relax as he closed his eyes. 

As she spoke, the tempo of her voice fell into a rhythm, almost like the ebb and tide of water, up and down, a gradual but barely perceptible lilt meant to draw Lucas into a semi hypnotic state. It would have no influence on his answers, but it would allow him to answer the questions of the Ode truthfully and openly, with no fear or apprehension. 

Lucas did as instructed, his eyes closed, heavy, his breathing more measured. He could feel a peace wash over him. There, he saw his son, Cal, home… but he tried to keep a neutral canvas so he could be open to answer her questions. At the end of the day, he had nothing to hide and knew he was a good man. A person full of love and light. There was nothing to fear. 

Sarah knew by now the medication would be settling in, as she saw a lax expression smoothing the Danish man’s handsome features. His heart rate had slowed to a safe but steady rhythm.

After a few more minutes of leading Lucas into a state of lucid hypnosis, assuring him that at any time, he was free to get up and leave if he wanted and that at no time was she in control of his free will, it was time to begin.

She led him through basic questions to start - things like his childhood, how happy it was for the most part; he had a good relationship with parent, his marriage with his first wife, his relationship with his son, good times with his close friends. 

Soon though, they began speaking of the incident with the child, Klara. How it began, how he’d tried to encourage her to focus on boys her own age. Then he went into the deeper areas, when he was first approached, to everyone turning in him, the death of his dog. 

Sarah watched Lucas closely as he spoke, and his pulse quickened as he clearly became more and more emotional and distressed. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he described a happy and lovely little girl with a misplaced, innocent crush, led by adults who partially misunderstood and partially misdirected her into a nightmarish situation. 

She was drawn into the intensity of his pain as he described it all and how no one but his own son and his son’s godfather believed him in the end. They’d even tried to kill him. 

As Lucas finished, Sarah felt tears slip down her own face. This man had lost everything, and yet he’d not lost the capacity to forgive and love. 

Looking down at her notes and paperwork, Lucas’ score was very high...he’d passed the Ode. 

When the Ode was complete, Sarah helped him sit up and gave him a large glass of water and a mild herbal remedy to clear his mind. 

“Sit here and rest a moment. I’m going to go speak with Cal first, and then you’re free to go and you may speak with him too, alright?”

Lucas took a deep breath and nodded, glad it was over. It was hard relieving everything again. “Okay, thank you,” he said, wondering how he did. Would it change anything? Importantly, what was she going to say to Cal and how would he feel?

***

Cal ran up the steps when he saw the door open, stowing his phone in his pocket. He knew Sarah well enough to know from the look on her face though, it was good. 

“Well? Good?” Cal said, though he knew in his heart that Lucas would have done well.

Her face broke into a smile, still wet from tears she’d shed inside with the elder man. “He did good. He did great. Cal, he is such a good, special man. He’s been through so much pain, and yet his heart is pure,” she said in a rush, gesturing. “None of that shit Nicole dug up is true at all. That really was all lies. The Light revealed it.”

Cal nodded and moved past her to go inside. “I need to see him,” he said.

Sarah grinned. “I’m sure he will want to see you too. I think I should call a meeting with the elders and Eddie, Nicole, to make sure we nip this in the bud. I am positive Eddie won’t defy the Light,” she insisted.

Cal had his hand on the doorknob. “I agree. Set it up, and I’ll be there.”

***

Cal entered the room and took broad steps to cross it and sit beside Lucas. 

“Lucas...Sarah told me everything. She said you did great,” he said, sitting next to his beloved and taking his hands. He leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly.

Lucas kissed Cal back, a smile curving on his face. He felt relief of course, and trusted what his lover said. Hopefully Eddie would believe that all was well, that he was innocent. “Good, skat. I am happy to hear this news. What is the next step?” 

“Sarah’s going to call a meeting of the elders, including Eddie and Nicole, since they started this bullshit. We’ll talk about the Ode, how well you did, and then I think we’d like to bring you in as well, just to welcome you and show you from our hearts that we all believe you. I personally think Eddie and Nicole owe you an apology.” Cal’s jaw moved back and forth a bit, stressing the words as his brow furrowed. He wanted to get an apology out of Eddie no matter what. It wasn’t fair or right, what they’d put this good-hearted man that he loved through.

Lucas contemplated and nodded. “Okay, this is good. As long as they believe me,” he said, not wanting to think that they might fake it the way some had done in his hometown and then shot at him later. He placed his hands on Cal’s face, cupping there. “What you believe and your peace, is the most important to me, ja?”

***

Over the next few days Cal did as promised. The members there believed in Cal, in Sarah, and importantly, in the Light. But Eddie, who had been away hadn’t been reached yet. That is until word sprang around that he had returned. Lucas knew that the conversation was at hand. After dinner with his beloved, they readied themselves and went to meet with Eddie. Surely Sarah had told him already but Lucas needed to know himself. He wanted to see his face. 

Getting out of the car, he took Cal’s hand, drawing a breath. “I pray to the Light that this will be good news.”

Cal knew Eddie could be difficult, but he trusted in Sarah to have convinced him well enough. More than that, he believed, and all his life, his beliefs were what had gotten him through everything he’d had to fight for in life. 

“It will be fine,” Cal reassured him, and led him into his office. Lucas nodded.

They weren’t there long when Eddie arrived. “Hi, Cal. Lucas,” he said stiffly, nodding at them both as he walked in. 

“Thank you for joining us, Eddie, to discuss the outcome of the Counsel meeting of the elders from last night. It was unanimously decided, as you remember, that since Lucas passed the Ode with flying colors, he was accepted and approved to continue his journey up the rungs. He’ll start 2R on Monday,” Cal said, reiterating for Lucas’ benefit what had been said before.

“Yes, thank you for coming, Eddie,” Lucas said, looking at the man. He wasn’t sure just how this would go, but he appreciated Cal standing by him and for him. It made his heart swell, even if it was beating rapidly in his chest now for a different reason. The Dane wasn’t a coward, but he did strive for peace, love, and harmony. Could that be achieved with that man? Why did it seem to all rest on this conversation? 

Eddie paced uncomfortably, looking back and forth between the two men. He finally stopped, staring long and hard at Cal.

“You really believe that a fucking list of questions given to someone high out of their minds actually is any kind of fucking valid indication of...if  _ anything _ ?” He spat furiously.

Cal cast a look of apology at Lucas and quickly raised a hand in Eddie’s face. “Now,  _ listen _ , Sarah  _ herself _ administered the test. Are you saying you don’t trust your own wife? Are you saying you don't believe the Light, Eddie?” Cal’s voice had dropped, low and dangerous. 

“I don’t know who the fuck to believe anymore, Cal. But you know what? I’m leaving. Because it was pretty clear from the meeting that everyone here just fucking loves this guy, and BELIEVES him over the evidence, so, I’m out,” the smaller man scowled.

Cal’s face was red with anger held barely in check, and he slammed a fist down on his desk. “Then you know where the door is. I’m not listening to you slander the name of someone I love because of your ignorance. But listen to me, Eddie,” he said, walking to the door and standing with arms crossed over his chest, “ Once you walk out that door, do not come back.”

“Oh you’ll never see me again.” And with one last look at Lucas, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Cal wiped a hand over his face, exhausted. “Well that didn’t go at all as I had hoped. Shit. Are you okay?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his strapping beloved. 

Lucas was both surprised and not at the same time. He hugged him back, pressing their brows together. “I’m okay… I feel like I cannot escape this terrible ghost from my past,” he whispered, anger and sadness swirling inside his chest. He wanted to hit Eddie, make him pay — a target for all his pent of feelings — but he didn’t. He wasn’t that sort of man. “I could use a fun evening. A bit of hygge.” 

Cal smiled, brows lifting and ears wiggling slightly as he did. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. I know some folks from the community are having dinner together at the dining hall. Why don’t you come, as my special guest, and we’ll officially celebrate you climbing to 2R? It’ll be good, I promise. No more of this garbage. You’re one of us now. You’re home, with me,” he said warmly, rubbing the Dane’s tanned arms. 

That seemed to perk Lucas up greatly. He wouldn’t focus on Eddie or the problems past. It was Cal who mattered and Marcus too. His real family. “I love you and you are my home,” he said, as he lifted his hand to trace the curve of Cal’s ear with a smile. “I would love to come, elskede.” 

Leaning in, he kissed Cal, slow and love filled. “I would like to tell everyone we are together. If you think this would be okay? I know some know already but I do not like secrets.” 

Cal rubbed his thumb over Lucas’ tanned cheekbone and nodded. “It’s a good idea. Yes, let’s do it,” he agreed. There was that nagging thought at the back of his mind, knowing some might not approve of Cal also being Lucas’ guide up the ladder, but in all honesty there were different guides for different levels, so at some point he would receive mentoring from one of the other leaders, and it would be good for him. That would quell any talk. 

Lucas smiled and nodded back, leaning into the touch. 

He was happy, despite everything else that had happened and while it might not be a smooth path to all he wanted for his family, it would be worth it. One more kiss and then he would go change for dinner. 

“I can’t wait, skat.”

***

The following Sunday, Cal had just finished a rousing talk about the importance of family and community, when he asked Lucas to join him on the stage.

“There are times we have people come into our lives that we know were brought by the Light, and one of these people is Lucas Schou. Recently, he has taken the Ode, and passed with one of the best marks we’ve ever seen. This was meaningful to me, especially not just because he is one of our most promising members, but because I’ve grown to love him. Deeply. We have no secrets in our family, so I’d like to introduce you all to my partner. My romantic partner, Lucas. He is also about to proudly climb the ladder to 2R,” Cal beamed, gesturing to the tall, handsome man at his side. 

“Lucas would you like to say a few words?”

Lucas blushed as he looked over at his beloved and then wet his lips as he looked out at everyone. “I think so,” he chuckled and took Cal’s hand for stability and to show his love. 

“I want to thank everyone for letting me into your lives, for accepting me. This place and all of you has become my home, but Cal the most of all. He has shown me the Light and more than anything, love. I am happy to be on this journey with all of you and with him.” 

Everyone applauded and the couple was pleased it had gone so well. They mingled a bit and later that evening once Lucas had gone home again, he made a decision. He called his son, Marcus. 

“Dad! Helvede it’s so good to hear from you,” Marcus said on the other end of the line. Lucas thought that he sounded so close even if they were miles apart. 

“Son! Hello skat,” he said, smiling into his phone. They made small talk for a bit, caught up with one another but after a few minutes he finally came to his primary reason for the call. 

“I have been seeing someone and I would very much like for you to meet him. His name is Cal and he means a lot to me. Will you come?” 

Lucas listened as his son laughed with delight. “Wow, dad. Ja. Of course! I have some good news for you too, I’m going to start university not far from you.”

“Oh, Marcus, this is wonderful news! I will help with money and in any way I can.”

“Thanks, I can’t wait to meet Cal. You deserve to be happy.”

“We all do, son,” Lucas agreed, beaming. They talked for another half hour and made the arrangements before he hung up and text Cal, asking him to come over. 


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting your significant other’s children was supposed to be a big deal, so it made sense that Cal was nervous. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, checking his teeth and nostrils and smiling broadly. More silver at the temples and lines, but all that really mattered was the way Lucas’ amber eyes glowed when he looked at him. It made him feel warm to his soul, and he knew he was loved, in a way he’d never been before. 

Smoothing down his dark blue dress shirt, he turned and walked toward the door, imbued with the confidence of knowing that love. 

It was, of course, only a short walk to Lucas’ cabin, and he knocked when he heard voices inside. 

The door opened to a smiling Lucas. He ushered Cal in and kissed him softly. It was heartwarming, not just knowing that he was about to introduce the two most important people in his life, but to just be in the room with them. 

“Hej, elskede,” Lucas said to Cal as Marcus walked into the room with an equally big smile. “This is my son, Marcus. Marcus, this is my beloved Cal.”

“Hello,” Marcus said, extending a friendly hand to his father’s boyfriend. “Nice to meet you. I have heard much of you. About you.” 

Cal took the youth’s hand with a broad smile and shook it vigorously. “As have I, of you. It’s wonderful to meet you.” Squeezing his hand as he released it, he put his arm around Lucas’ waist, hoping the gesture wouldn’t be too much. “This is your first time in America, isn’t it?” he asked. 

As Lucas smiled and leaned into Cal’s embrace to show it was just fine, Marcus nodded. “Ja. It is. I start university soon as I think my father has told you. I like it here so far, in the few hours I’ve been here,” Marcus laughed, boyishly. “Everything is very big and fast. Not here I think. Here is beautiful.”

“Marcus likes the compound. He, like me, enjoys nature,” Lucas added, positively beaming. 

Cal grinned. “Feel free to explore. I can have one of our novices show you around. You’re welcome to come visit anytime you like, of course. And stay too- holidays,” he rubbed his palms on his slacks to calm himself a bit. He really shouldn’t feel so nervous about Lucas’ son accepting him. The young man seemed very friendly. 

After dinner, he decided, that’s when he’d talk to him. 

Marcus and Lucas both smiled at that, their likeness and cheekbones showing then. All in all he looked more like his mother except when he smiled. 

“That would be nice. Thank you,” Marcus said honestly. Lucas squeezed his son’s shoulder gently. 

“Marcus, why don’t you get some air and look around for a few minutes while I finish preparing dinner, okay?” 

Marcus nudged his father. “Sure, dad.” He smiled at Cal too. “We will finish getting to know each other over dinner.”

Once Marcus was gone, Lucas took Cal’s face in his hands and really kissed him, knowing he was nervous. “Are you okay, skat? Marcus likes you.” 

Cal grinned and kissed Lucas back, exhaling shakily. “Yeah, no, I’m fine.” He paused, eyes getting more serious. “Do you really think he’s ok with me? W-with us?” He asked, his voice softer. He wound his fingers through Lucas’, holding them in his lap. 

Lucas nodded, wetting his lips. “Oh ja. If he didn’t you would know. He is a sweet boy, but can also be very stubborn and direct when the time calls for it. He gets that from me.” 

The Dane knew his son would be back inside in a minute or two but he was glad he could speak a moment with Cal just to check in. Caressing his hands, he smiled. “He has not seen me happy like this with anyone in a long time. I admit I’ve never loved anyone like I do. Marcus will love you too.” 

Cal looked at their hands entwined together and then brought his large blue eyes back up to meet his love’s gaze. “I’ve never felt this deeply for anyone either, probably why I was so nervous. I’m glad though, that’s really what I wanted to hear,” he replied, and leaned in to kiss Lucas gently. 

Soon he got the table set, Lucas looked around to see when Marcus might come back. 

“Good,” Lucas smiled warmly and was about to say more when Marcus walked in. 

They all had a wonderful dinner together, getting to know one another — or rather Cal and Marcus. 

***  
After dinner, Lucas looked at his son. “Marcus,” he hummed, putting the dishes in the sink to be washed. “Why don’t you help Cal while I run to the store for some ice cream.”

“Sure, dad. It will give him and I a chance to know each other better.”

Lucas nodded and kissed Marcus on the cheek and then Cal. 

“I will be back soon, okay?” 

Cal grinned broadly, feeling better now that they’d had the chance to connect, and little pearly fangs peeked from beneath red lips. “Alright. Be safe.”

Lucas left just after, he wanted to give them both some time to become comfortable. 

Cal handed a dry towel to Marcus. He looked out the window as he watched Lucas drive away, and then turned the water on to rinse their plates. “Did you get enough to eat?” he asked, trying to break the ice with the boy a bit. 

Marcus smiled and nodded, starting to dry dishes as Cal washed and rinsed them. He felt comfortable with the man his father loved already. “Oh, ja, I did. It was good. I’d never had vegetable only food,” he hummed, looking over to him. “My father seems to be very happy. He needed to find someone who would be good to him.”

Cal nodded. “He’s told me all about what happened back home, and it’s not fair, it’s a tragedy truly. But here we see your father for his heart and the truth is, he has so much goodness and light shining from within. He deserves every happiness. And I hope I can...provide that for him, at least some of it,” he said. His voice dropped a bit lower, and he glanced at the door and back to the dishes. 

“I’m glad. He deserves it, yes. What happened back home was terrible. Some still want to harm him… if he ever comes back. I will kill them if they try,” Marcus said, his eyes following Cal’s briefly. “He is lucky to have you and this place.” 

“There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about, Marcus. Something I want to ask you, about your father. I would like… well...I want to ask him to marry me, but I first wanted to ask your approval. I don’t expect you to know me after one visit, but as you’ll be in school nearby, well, we’ll see much more of one another. I love and cherish your father dearly, and I can assure you I would spend the rest of my life honoring him,” Cal said, facing the young man with sincerity in his blue eyes. 

Marcus felt his skin flush with joy. He pulled Cal into a hug before he said anything. “You have my approval. My blessing. I’ve never been asked for that sort of thing,” he said as he pulled back to look at Cal. “But thank you for asking. I know this is the right place for Father. You are the right man. I can feel it.” 

Cal felt a sense of happiness wash over him. He hadn’t taken for granted that Marcus would accept him like this, but knowing made it feel all the better. He hugged him back and rubbed his arm. “I feel that way too. He was brought here for a reason, for his own healing, but he’s brought me so much love. Thank you, Marcus. And don’t say a word to him yet...I want it to be a special moment, you know?” Cal grinned, and turned back to the sink to finish cleaning up.

“I won’t,” Marcus chuckled, continuing to help out. “He’s going to be very pleased.”

They finished up just as Lucas came back with their dessert, grinning from ear to ear when he saw that things seemed like they were going well. 

***

It was autumn, the end of summer when the air was turning crisp and everyone’s thoughts were turning inward. For the Meyerists, part of their tradition involved “Restitution”, the time of year when they would reflect and sacrifice something from the past year and give themselves to atonement and new commitment. It was always a deep and somber time that gave way to rejoicing in new birth and giving thanks for things to come. 

That was exactly what Cal had on his mind and heart the evening after the Restitution celebration. He’d given a brief talk to the group about letting go of the past, pain, darkness, regrets, of releasing guilt, should’ves, could’ves, and letting them all sail into the night on the small sailboats of fire they let flicker against the blanket of dark. To turn towards the unknown, even when the Eye’s light was blinding and scary and difficult. Turn into the warmth and dive in with everything.

Sitting with Lucas on Cal’s front patio now, side by side, he held his hand quietly as they looked up at the stars, trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest. 

Lucas could sense something. Being a teacher meant he had to have a degree of empathy. He was decent at reading people too. He caressed his skin gently, paying more attention to Cal than the stars. “Are you okay, elskede? Is there something on your mind?”

Cal turned to him, massaging his thumb knuckle in slow circles. “There is, actually, Lucas. I will admit to you, I haven’t had many long term relationships, though that is mostly because of how busy the Movement has kept me. Some of it too might be a fear of sharing so much of myself with another, being vulnerable...as a leader,, I’m not one to show all my cards. And yet with you, all of that feels so much different. I feel safe. I feel like I’m home with you, Lucas. You don’t make me feel defensive. Even when we disagree, I know you’re someone I can count on to see things objectively. We make a good team, but even beyond all that, there’s no one I love more. There’s no one I will ever love more.”

His blue eyes were wide, cheeks flushed pink as he puled a tiny box from his pocket and opened it, presenting it to Lucas. Inside was a thick silver band, simple yet strong, a single diamond embedded in the center. 

“Lucas Schou, will you be my husband? Will you honor me, make me happier than anyone could possibly be and marry me? Juh..…Yuh…..oh I’m gonna fuck this up...ya-eye elskah dye?”  
He laughed self consciously at himself a bit, looking up with hopeful eyes at his beau.

Lucas’ eyes were beyond watery as he smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will marry you, skat. Jeg elsker deg,” he said, kissing Cal long and slow, affectionate and full of love. The ring was beautiful but the words and the feelings behind them meant even more. He was going to be married and to the most wonderful person he’d ever known. Once Cal slipped the ring on his finger, his words were soft yet gravelly. “I love you. You are perfect. You are my home. Now and always.” 

Cal returned Lucas’ kiss, one hand quickly moving first to his neck, then to cup his jaw affectionately before he fully embraced him. “You are the one who is perfect to me, my love. Thank you. For this - for everything.” 

As he sat there in the moonlight, taking in the love pouring from Lucas’ eyes, Cal hoped that he could be the man Lucas thought he was in that moment. Flaws, damage, and all. There was still so much about him Lucas didn’t yet know. Cal just hoped it wouldn’t ever come between them. 

He wouldn’t let anything ever come between them. 

***

Cal and Lucas grew even closer as the months went by. Now that he was embraced fully by the community, more of the elders assisted Cal with guiding Lucas in his climb up the ladder, and by the time a year had passed, he was up to 4R. Cal was so proud of him, and it showed in the love that beamed from him every time he was with him, whether they were walking hand in hand at dusk after dinner, sharing a communal meal after Cal’s Sunday service, or working with new Receptives and Initiates.

Lucas slid easily into the role of teacher, even as he was learning. He found it easy to teach those on the rungs below him as he climbed too; it was something that came naturally to him. He also aided the younger members — the children — which was where his heart felt most at home. Between that and being with his fiancé, he felt truly at peace. 

Cal was happy Marcus was in their lives as much as he could be as well, spending time with them for holidays and birthdays. Lucas had moved in with Cal - it just made sense - and as the time to their wedding grew closer, Cal felt his excitement and anxiousness building. He wanted it to be perfect. 

Lucas wanted the same, but no matter how it happened, elaborate or simple, he knew it would be because it was with Cal. He had his family and nothing would prevent them from being together. 

****

It was autumn again. Cal had worked closely with Lucas to plan their wedding, and the day arrived. The decor was true to their beliefs. It was simple, earthy, and luminous. 

The ceremony was in the open grassy field where many had been held before, adorned with wild flowers and candles. A sunset wedding and everyone save for Eddie Lane was in attendance. 

Lucas’ heart was full, dressed in a black suit, Cal in dark grey, simple but sophisticated.

It involved a sort of handfasting though more of heart, soul, and body. They were one now, according to New York law and bathed in the Light. Eternally would they be in the Garden together. 

Marcus was Lucas’ best man and Sarah’s brother was Cal’s, but more than anything everyone was there to behold the beauty of their joining. 

After vows and commitments, and a modest reception of sorts, the newlyweds left to enjoy a weekend in nature for their honeymoon. It was bliss. 

A dream for Lucas. 

“Elskede, I never imagined myself so happy,” Lucas said to Cal, a fire burning in front of them, stars overhead on the back deck of the rented log cabin. “I’m so happy to be your husband.”

“I saw The Light inside you the first moment I laid eyes on you, and today there is no one else I know I’d rather spend eternity with, both here and in the Garden. It’s an honor, Lucas, to be your husband.” 

“I feel the same. Jeg elsker dig.” Lucas moved closer to Cal, kissing the wedding ring on his husband’s hand and then his lips. He smiled and then leaned in again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth to taste him. “I would also be honored to consummate this union, ja?” 

A little goofy, seductive grin — only Lucas could seem to do both at once, or so he’d been told. 

Cal was so smitten with his husband, and a boyish blush washed up his cheeks as he smiled back. “I believe I’d have to agree,” he laughed, ears wiggling. He squeezed his hand and flattened it so that his palm was against the back of Lucas’, guiding it as he slid it from his knee up his thigh, to the front of a growing swell at the fly of his khaki trousers. Blue eyes remained intensely on amber, and his breath grew shaky. “I think it’s evident, hmmm?” he whispered huskily. 

The fire crackled, the stars shining brightly above them as he grasped Cal’s khaki clad erection. His eyes hooded, breath hot as he murmured out a yes and then kissed him again. Would his husband let him take the reins tonight? It didn’t matter either way but he was curious. “Then I have two questions, love. Here or inside and… will you let me complete the circle? I will be gentle.” 

Gentle...Cal realized what he meant, and he nodded slowly. They had blankets outside, and the fire, and with the stars and clear, still air, no one for miles but the fireflies and crickets, he felt it was perfect. “Here, and...yes. Take me,” he urged, and cupped Lucas’ jaw, kissing him hard, teeth against soft skin and muscle. 

“As long as you’re ready,” Lucas whispered in between kisses and then finally guiding his husband down on his back. Hunter’s fingers unfastened the buttons of Cal’s shirt and then traced over solid muscle. They stopped over pert nipples to tease and pleasure. “You’re… a work of art.” 

“Only for you,” he murmured. Cal’s tanned chest moved up and down with every breath, goosebumps forming beneath his lover’s rough fingertips. He slid his hand up into Lucas’ silky hair, raking it through the brown and gold strands as he looked down. 

“I’m thankful for this. For you.” Lucas still wasn’t sure how he was so fortunate but he was an appreciative man. The Light has brought them together. Little by little they worked one another's clothing off and once that was done, he moved back over Cal’s body, taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hardened flesh. He suckled it, his free hand stroking his husband’s cock. 

Cal moaned. He’d never been a vocal lover before Lucas, but with him, there’d been many things between them that were new. Tonight was certainly about to be one of them. He was more excited than he was nervous, chiefly because of the trust he had in his husband. 

His back arched into Lucas as he felt teeth grazing his sensitive nipple, and thigh, muscular thighs parted to allow him room. 

Lucas positioned himself between Cal’s thighs and kiss walked down his body to nose around the thicket of hair. He groaned, his own cock weeping from the tip as he cut his eyes to look at his handsome spouse. The Danish man licked around the head, fingers teasing his balls before he swallowed him down. 

“Ahhhhh!” Cal groaned, the sound coming out before he could care to stop it. There was no one here, no one for miles, and he couldn’t have if he tried. Thick thighs pulled his legs up nearly to his chest, and he hooked his ankles around Lucas’ back, giving him more space and urging him on. 

Lucas felt like an animal in a heated frenzy. He took him down as far as he could, throat opening as his free hand reached for the lube from his trousers. The Dane set it down to keep it close and continued moving from root to tip over and over. 

After a few more minutes of that, loving the moans and reactions he was getting from his husband, he licked down to his balls, paying attention there for a few minutes. Every bit of Cal was a delight. Wanting to taste more, he lathed his tongue all the way to the hot pink hole between his cheeks where he began tracing it slowly. 

The strong, wet muscle felt so good, and the tip of Cal’s cock wept with need, thickening to full hardness as he cradled Lucas’ Head in his hands. His head lolled back against the outdoor throw pillows, exposing the king column of his neck. “God that’s fucking amazing,” he breathed.

“You taste amazing,” Lucas murmured, the words muffled between Cal’s cheeks as he licked around and inside, relentlessly. His hand found his husband’s cock once more, stroking him rhythmically as he dined on him and lightly fingered him open. 

The sounds of nature were all around them, the breeze crisp but not overwhelmingly so. It was as if the scene had been painted just for them. 

Cal was ready, and he needed to let Lucas know. His voice came out high pitched and needy, as he begged in between desperate pants. “Please, Lucas. Please, please, I need you. Fuck me….I’m ready, fuck me,” he pled urgently, heels untangling to allow Lucas to move. He spread his legs wide and opened his eyes to look at his beloved, eyes almost black with desire. With pure, unadulterated want. 

Lucas pulled back and looked back into Cal’s eyes, his own lust and love blown. He nodded. “I can do that,” he said, his skin ruddy, lips glistening and swollen slightly from his ministrations. 

He opened the lube and warmed it, smearing it on and inside his spouse’s worked open hole. Lucas didn’t want to hurt him. 

After he was also generously slicked, he positioned himself back between Cal’s thighs, head of his cock right at the hot opening there. “Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down,” he murmured, and stared to carefully, slowly press in, watching his sweetheart. 

Cal focused everything he had on steadying his breath and looking into his husband’s beautiful, loving, beryl-hued eyes. He slowly felt fuller and fuller, and lifted his bottom slightly, stilling and biting his bottom lip as a burn began sweeping through his body. “Easy...one second, one minute...just ...there, now,” he sighed, guiding Lucas inside, letting him know when to push in deeper. “That’s … ahh that’s it…” 

Lucas took it slow, giving Cal all the time he needed, waiting for the signal that he was ready for more. It was beautiful and his heart had never been more full. 

“Yes, Ah, min skat,” Lucas moaned deeply and began to move as hidden, building a rhythm. He leaned in and kissed him through it, savoring every bit of his husband. “You feel so good. I love you so much, elskede.” 

“I love you too,” Cal whispered, his tongue licking at the edge of his husband's mouth and tracing over sharp fangs. He held onto his muscular back, fingers curling as his body relaxed further and he felt him sink deeper. “Fuck...god that’s incredible…”

Convinced that Cal was properly opened up and used to his cock, Lucas began moving and fucking into him faster and harder. Sweat coated his tawny skin in a fine mist as their tongues danced together, sounds of skin slapping coupled with moans filling the night air around them. “Ja. You are. For helvede you are perfect.” 

Cal’s fingers curled into the tanned, lean muscular shoulders over him, leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin. He wasn’t even aware of it, as completely full as he was. There was a throbbing inside, on each inward stroke, and he hiked his legs up higher, hoping to get more of that. Instinctively, he gripped his dick to stroke. “Oooh...ohhh…”

Lucas sat back on his knees, adjusted Cal’s position and then carefully reentered him. He gently took over stroking his husband’s cock as he fucked him in time. “Please, let me. I want to be the one to give you this,” he murmured, his words warm and gravelly, like aged whiskey seeping down one’s throat. His hair was askew, muscles flexing as he drove into his sweetheart, over and over, tapping relentlessly against the sweet bundle of nerves there. “I want you to come first and harder than you ever have, min elskede.” 

It usually took so much for Cal to relax, but never with his beloved Lucas. With Lucas, it was so different. He was open, free, uninhibited, and under the stars as they were, he gave himself over completely to the pleasure that coursed through every nerve and fiber of his body. “Yes, oh fuck, fuck,” he panted, voice becoming hoarse from all his efforts. 

Soon, he felt it crash over him like a tidal wave; hot spurts of come pulsed from his cock, his entire body shaking from the force of it, even his ass gripping Lucas’ shaft as he held onto him through the climax. “Lucas, Lucas, Lucas….!”

Lucas felt the violent contractions up through his cock, pleasure spiking as he redoubled his efforts. “Cal,” he grunted, cool air trying to dry the sweat on his skin. It wasn’t but a few more thrusts and he followed him, hot milky spend spurting into his husband as he chanted his name like a prayer. “Skat, yes, fuck!” he cried out, his muscles tensing as he squeezed his eyes shut for an instant. 

As the waves started to ebb for both of them, he gently pulled out and laid beside Cal, wrapping his limbs around him. “That was incredible. I love you so much…”

“I love you, my Lucas. Forever and ever.” Cal pressed a kiss to Lucas’ lips and let himself melt completely against his husband’s body. They belonged to one another forever, and what the Light had united, no one could tear asunder.

***

In a cheap motel room in New Jersey, Eddie Lane sat in darkness, his face illuminated by the glow of his laptop as he sat and read a news article. “Local cult leader in same sex marriage to Danish schoolteacher aquitted of child molestation overseas,” the garish and misleading headlines read. He exhaled heavily through his nostrils and took a long swig from his domestic beer, condensation dripping down the sides. 

“I’m fucking coming for you, Lucas Schou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...DUN DUN DUN...!
> 
> YES, this is the LAST CHAPTER! And yes, that's a cliffhanger! 
> 
> Wendigobunny here, AKA Alone, and we LOVE this pairing and the potential for more drama in this story so much, we've decided it will indeed be a continuing series. So, a happy ending for our heroes for now, but a villain waits in the wings, developing a plan to come in and cause trouble!
> 
> We have a few other stories we have to finish up, a couple events to do and ideas percolating so - stay tuned :) And thank you truly for reading!
> 
> -Bunny (Cal) :)


End file.
